A MALDITA E O PRÍNCIPE
by PersephonePT
Summary: Uma rapariga descobre que não nasceu na dimensão à qual foi acostumada. Quando completa 16 anos é enviada para a dimensão onde nasceu afim de descobrir os seus poderes e fraquezas tentando se limpar das impurezas com uma ajuda muito especial.


A MALDITA E O PRÍNCIPE DE HIBERON

Íris Santos

- Adeus, querida. Dá notícias quando chegares, está bem?

Com um sorriso nostálgico, Susan despediu-se da mãe, virou as costas e entrou no _Seat Ibiza_ vermelho do pai.

Chorosa, Loren volta para dentro de casa e fecha a porta.

- Susan, tens a certeza de que queres fazer isto? – perguntou o pai hesitante enquanto se dirigiam para Cold Wind Hills.

- Sim. – respondeu com uma voz determinada – Há meses que tomei esta decisão, não é agora que vou voltar atrás.

Bruce, pai de Susan, tinha receio de que a filha se arrependesse da decisão. Sabendo que era forte, determinada e decidida, decidiu não se intrometer na sua sentença. Afinal, na sua opinião, cada um aprende com os seus erros, se for realmente um passo na direcção errada.

Cold Wind Hills ficava a quinhentos quilómetros da sua cidade natal. Susan iria estudar lá durante o secundário e a faculdade, por vontade própria. Ficaria hospedada na casa de Lucy, uma tia rechonchuda que fazia lembrar o típico pesadelo que os sobrinhos têm em relação às tias.

Quase a chegar ao destino, a chuva aparece de súbito no caminho de Bruce. Com a chuva cada vez mais intensa, Bruce vê-se aflito para conseguir ver a estrada nitidamente. Fazendo um esforço e contraindo os músculos dos olhos, tenta ver o que está para lá das espessas gotas da chuva.

Momentaneamente, aparece uma silhueta no caminho, atravessando a velha estrada. E então, um véu de escuridão fundido em gritos.

Horas depois, Bruce acorda lentamente. Dá então conta do acidente. Olha para o espelho e vê a testa ensanguentada. Ao olhar para o lado, o banco de Susan estava vazio e a porta do seu lado estava aberta. Num gesto fulminante, tira o cinto de segurança e sai do carro.

- Susan! Susan! – gritava desesperadamente, mas a resposta era apenas vinda em ecos, como bumerangues.

Levou a mão ao bolso à procura do telemóvel.

- Mas que…? Eu jurava que o tinha metido aqui!

Dirige-se ao carro e fica tacteando pelos assentos e no porta-luvas pelo aparelho portátil. Desesperado, levanta as mãos e leva-as à cabeça.

_E agora, como é que vou falar com ela? Levou-me o telemóvel!_

Ao longe, viu uma placa com uma descrição.

Aproximou-se afim de ler com mais clareza o que estava lá escrito.

"TELEFONE - 500 METROS".

- O quê? Estás a gozar comigo! Veio mesmo a calhar!

Com um fio de esperança Bruce dirigiu-se para o carro. Ligando a chave na ignição, de repente a esperança desfez-se.

- Merda! Acabou a bateria! Os faróis ficaram ligados. O que é que eu faço? – deu um soco no volante e de seguida respirou fundo.

_Calma, calma… Respira fundo. Tudo tem uma solução. Ou isto é um pesadelo ou simplesmente a sorte não está virada para ti hoje. _

Um estranho arrepio perpassou a espinha de Bruce.

- Estou sozinho num lugar que eu nem sei onde é, a minha filha desapareceu, levou-me o telemóvel, está nevoeiro quase cerrado e - soltou as últimas palavras em gritos – não tem ninguém aqui que me ajude! Só pode ser um pesadelo!

Saiu do carro e começou a andar na direcção da placa que indicava o telefone para lá do nevoeiro.

- Que se lixe o carro, quero saber da minha filha.

Começou a correr em direcção ao telefone, que ainda não estava à vista.

Mais uma vez, a esperança era quase inútil, a estrada estava cheia de terra, destroços do pequeno monte à beira da estrada tinham se desmoronado devido à força da chuva.

- É muito azar para um dia só! Mas não importa, vou subir isto nem que me matem!

Começou a encavalitar-se por cima das rochas e da terra lamacenta para continuar a correr em direcção ao telefone.

A chuva começava a cair de novo. Bruce pensava se teria mesmo sido boa ideia ter ido para ali levar a filha. Um enorme sentido de paternidade apoderou-se dele. Sentia-se fraco, inútil e que não era bom pai o suficiente para ter uma filha como Susan. Sentiu-se impotente. No entanto, ao fundo já avistava um poste telefónico.

Dirigiu-se a correr para este com uma esperança crescente. Aproximou-se, segurou no auscultador e colocou algumas moedas na ranhura e digitou o número do seu telemóvel.

_O número para o qual ligou está desligado. Por favor, tente mais tarde. Obrigada._

- Não pode ser! Não pode! – arremessou o auscultador ao chão e tentou concentrar-se.

Levando novamente as mãos à cabeça, avistou ao fundo, uma silhueta que se dirigia na sua direcção.

_Sorte, sorte! Espero que este me possa ajudar!_, pensou Bruce.

Direccionando-se em passadas largas no sentido da silhueta, acena com a mão.

- Hei! Espere aí!

Encharcado da cabeça aos pés, chega ao pé da silhueta. Era uma senhora idosa vestida totalmente de preto.

- Pode me dizer se viu por aí uma moça com dezasseis anos mais ou menos, cabelo preto, encaracolado, pelo meio das costas e olhos cor de avelã? – perguntou ofegante.

Sem virar a cara para Bruce, a idosa abanou a cabeça, negando. Virada de costas, apontando o guarda-chuva respingado para Bruce, ainda soltou algumas palavras lentamente.

- Apenas sei que… a dois quilómetros daqui… fica uma aldeia, talvez ela… possa lá estar… - arfou.

- Muito obrigado! Muito obrigado mesmo! – juntou as mãos num gesto de agradecimento a Deus – Como compensação, o que posso fazer por si?

- Nada, nada, vai lá rapaz, vai encontrar a tal menina. – agradeceu a velha, encaminhando-se para o lado oposto.

Com uma forte pontada de esperança, encharcado e quase à beira de uma constipação, começou a correr para a direcção que a velha senhora havia dito.

Vinte minutos depois viu uma estrada velha que embocava num vale. Rezando para que fosse esse o caminho certo, dirigiu-se para ele.

Continuou a correr para o vale, que fazia uma inclinada curva, deixando o monte esconder o que havia por detrás. Com a esperança a palpitar-lhe no coração cansado, corria desesperadamente na sua direcção.

Do outro lado, Loren, mãe de Susan, via televisão para tentar afogar as mágoas de se ver separada da sua filha única.

O telefone toca. Ansiosa, Loren dirige-se a ele e vê no visor um número de Cold Wind Hills. _Este não é o número da tia Lucy. Se não é dela, de quem será?_ Mesmo assim, levantou o auscultador e levou-o ao ouvido.

Do outro lado, um ruído muito estranho.

- Quem fala? – silêncio – Quem está aí? Susan? Bruce? Tia Lucy? – apenas um ruído agudo.

Desligou o telefone, na esperança de ser apenas um problema na ligação. Pouco depois o telefone voltou a tocar. Loren atendeu, mas não havia qualquer sinal de voz. Pouco depois, um grito. _Mãe!_

- Susan! Susan! O que se passa? Onde estás!? O teu pai? – o coração de Loren saltava de ansiedade e susto.

Uma voz de homem aproximou-se do auscultador.

- A sua filha está comigo. Não se preocupe, não lhe farei nada de mal. A menos que vocês…

- Quem é você? O que quer da minha filha? Largue-a! – as lágrimas de desespero nasciam nos olhos da mãe de Susan.

- Eu? Hum… Eu sou… eu! – troçava o homem – Agora, vamos directos ao assunto! – de repente a sua voz ficou hirta – A vossa filha é uma linda criatura para servir de minha cobaia.

- Cobaia? Você é o quê? Uma espécie de cientista maluco? O que quer de nós para nos devolver a nossa filha? E o meu marido, o que fez com ele?

- Calma, calma. – disse o homem numa voz estranhamente pacífica – O seu marido deve estar a andar por aí no meio da estrada como um idiota à procura da Susan. Susan… é um lindo nome, quem teve a ideia? Você ou o seu marido? – fez uma pausa.

Não houve resposta. O telefone desligou-se.

- Bem, parece que a tua mãe não está muito interessada em ter-te de volta… Melhor para mim! – esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

Com uma mordaça na boca, completamente encharcada e com os pés e mãos atados a uma cadeira, Susan chorava de raiva, ódio, desespero e repugnância. Um autêntico _cocktail _de sensações. Os olhos cor de avelã raiavam tamanho ódio que era impossível imaginar.

À sua volta via vários instrumentos de tortura. Era um cubículo. Um pequeno calabouço perdido no meio do bosque. Por cima de si, a fraca luz de uma lâmpada de clínica. À sua esquerda, uma mesa de mármore que lhe dava arrepios. Ao longo da parede vários balcões com instrumentos de tortura variados. Ia desde chicotes e cordas de enforcamento.

Não conseguia ver a cara do raptor louco, estava com um capuz como os adeptos do Ku-Klux-Clan, só que desta vez era preto. Parecia um carrasco como os da época medieval.

_Este tipo só pode ser doido! Onde é que eu vim parar? Maldita a hora em que saí de casa! Será que é nestas alturas que devo acreditar em Deus?_, pensou Susan.

O raptor pegou numa faca e passou o dedo ligeiramente pela lâmina.

- Deves perguntar-te porque raios é que eu te raptei e quem eu sou. – ajoelhou-se junto a Susan.

Susan revirou os olhos para cima como quem queria dizer "_Claro, meu palerma!"_.

O raptor aproximou-se de Susan e passou o dedo indicador acariciando a sua face. Esta afastou-se como modo de reprovação.

_Afasta-te, idiota. Quem pensas que és para me tocar?_

- Devo dizer-te que não poderias ter caído em melhores braços do que os meus. – assumiu com um tom sarcástico.

_Pois, dá para ver. Sabe-se lá o que vai na tua cabeça acéfala…_

- Adoro raparigas mazinhas como tu! – fez uma pausa – Adoro fazer experiências laboratoriais com adolescentes da tua idade.

_Até parece que a medicina não está avançada o suficiente para saberes o que tinhas a saber. Deves pensar que estamos na Idade Média. Oh Jesus, só me saem doidos varridos!_

- Principalmente para saber se a hormona da adrenalina influencia os níveis de estrogénio.

_E o que é que isso interessa? Bolas, daqui a pouco vou adormecer aqui com esse reportório super interessante…_

- Olha que não! Estava só a brincar contigo. O que quero fazer é drogar-te para ver como funcionam as minhas drogas. Mas antes de te drogar tenho que abrir o teu organismo – Susan esbugalhou os olhos – para saber quais as eventuais reacções que podem ocorrer quando te administrar a droga. – colocou uma luva de látex.

O cheiro de carnificina pairava no ar. O sangue começava a correr loucamente nas suas veias e artérias.

_Não pode ser! É hoje, pronto, lá vou eu para os anjinhos. E o pai? Onde é que estará? Precisava de saber do que se está a passar aqui, pelo menos isso. Não quero morrer no anonimato!_

O raptor dirigiu-se para uma banca e começava a preparar os instrumentos para poder ver o organismo de Susan.

O coração da jovem pulsava a uma velocidade louca. Sentia a sua cabeça latejar ao mesmo tempo. A boca ficara subitamente seca. E então teve uma ideia, mas precisava do momento certo para o fazer, acontecimento que não sabia se iria ocorrer.

- Com ou sem anestesia? – pensava em voz alta.

_Sem anestesia até era fixe. Mandava-te um grito que te arrepiavas todo, ficavas surdo e desistias dessa ideia maluca, ó patego._

- Pode ser com anestesia. Ainda tenho coração para não deixar uma beldade como tu sofrer assim à toa.

_Oh, que querido! Se ele se preocupasse comigo tirava-me estas amarras, já não era sem tempo, não? Se eu não tivesse esta mordaça na boca tinha levado uma dentada…_

O pensamento de Susan foi interrompido, assim como o raptor.

Uma sirene tocava do lado de fora do calabouço. O raptor sorriu.

- Olha, olha… Se não é quem eu estava à espera…

_Uma ambulância!? Quê? Vão me levar para o hospital? O doente aqui é ele, não sou eu!_

O raptor encaminhou-se para fora do calabouço deixando Susan sozinha na sala de tortura, que também se assemelhava a uma sala de autópsia. Até morgue tinha!

_Este tipo é um assassino. Agora tenho a certeza, antes só desconfiava. É agora o momento._

Arrastando a cadeira até à banca onde estavam os instrumentos de operação, aproxima a boca de um bisturi com cuidado para não se cortar e segura o cabo com os lábios flectidos. A seguir cospe o bisturi em direcção aos pés. Sem sucesso. As hipóteses de acertar nas amarras eram, obviamente, escassas.

_O que é que eu faço? Não tenho como chegar a algum instrumento para cortar isto!_ _Já sei!_

Arrastou-se de costas viradas para o balcão e balançou a cadeira para trás, batendo no balcão, então conseguiu o que pretendia. Um bisturi caiu nas suas mãos. Infelizmente não da maneira que queria. Abriu-lhe um corte superficial na mão.

_Ai! Merda!_

Mesmo assim, segurou firmemente o bisturi e começou a cortar a corda atadas às mãos. O bisturi era uma ferramenta brilhante. Naquele momento, Susan adorava-o e odiava-o. Depois de desatar as mãos, fez uma acrobacia para desatar os pés, quando estava prestes a desatar a corda que colava o tórax à cadeira, ouviu passos aproximarem-se. Pegou nas cordas e pôs à volta dos pés e dos braços, simulando que nada tinha acontecido. Escondeu o bisturi no bolso do casaco _tweed_.

Ouvia risadas e então entrou o raptor, seguido de dois homens formalmente vestidos.

- Aqui está a vítima de hoje! – apontou a mão para Susan num gesto cordial aos seus "amigos".

- Desta vez… conseguiste! Parabéns! – os misteriosos homens bateram palmas.

_Conseguiu o quê? Quem são estes paspalhos? Pensam que estão no circo ou quê?_

O raptor aproximou-se de Susan e passou de novo o dedo indicador pela sua face.

Susan afastou-se.

_Idiota._

- Oh! Ela é rebelde! Saiu melhor do que encomenda. Onde arranjaste esta miúda, Robert?

- Estava a correr que nem uma louca desvairada no meio da estrada principal, toda encharcada, a molhar-se na chuva – e fez uma expressão triste, ao mesmo tempo irónica – e tive pena dela… - disfarçou lágrimas ironicamente – e trouxe-a para os meus aposentos para ser tratada como uma princesa.

_Lágrimas de crocodilo. Havias de levar um tabefe no meio do focinho! Deves ter tanta pena de mim como o amor que tenho por ti._

- E o que vais fazer com ela?

- O mesmo que fiz com as outras, como pediu o chefe.

_Outras? Quantas? Já deve ser famoso por aqui, coitado, só tenho pena dele. Porque é que Deus põe almas destas no mundo…?_

- Tenho uma ideia melhor. – sugeriu um dos engravatados.

Susan esbugalhou os olhos.

Em Cold Wind Hills o vento barafustava nas janelas e as espessas gostas da chuva batiam com violência.

Na velha mansão – que diziam ser assombrada – estava a tia Lucy, preocupada e arrastando-se com as suas pernas curtas de um lado para o outro sobre o soalho da ilustre mansão.

- Acalma-te, mulher! Ainda tens um AVC! Senta-te na poltrona.

Sem querer manifestar-se, a mulherzinha gorducha sentou-se. Começou a bater com o pé no chão e a roer a unha do dedo mindinho.

- Ó valha-me Deus! Porque estás assim?

- Já viste que horas são!?

- Sim, são dezanove e depois? – respondeu o marido inspirando um longo trago no cachimbo.

- Tu és muito calmo, homem! Nem parece que tens um sobrinho que criaste como filho. – arfou.

- O que tem o Bruce a ver com a nossa conversa? – expirou o fumo.

- Já deviam cá estar!

- Tu preocupas-te muito! Com certeza pararam a meio do caminho para comer qualquer coisa.

- Alguma coisa cá dentro diz-me que não.

- Viraste vidente, agora?

- Não sejas idiota. Depois de velho ficaste estúpido, é?

Sem se revoltar contra a mulher, habituado aos insultos, responde.

- Pelo sim, pelo não, liga para o telemóvel dele, ou liga para a Loren.

- Sim, era isso mesmo que estava a pensar fazer. Sempre serves para alguma coisa. – desdenhou Lucy.

Pegando o telefone com os seus dedos gordos, calcou nas teclas do aparelho e esperou.

_O número para o qual ligou está desligado. Por favor, tente mais tarde. Obrigada._

- Está desligado. Achas normal? Ele tem sempre o telemóvel ligado, nem que seja ás três da madrugada!

- Deve ter ficado sem bateria. – o marido continua calmo como uma planta embalada ao vento.

- Nem com cinquenta calmantes ficava tão calma como tu. Pai desnaturado!

- Nem oito, nem oitenta, mulher! – levantou-se – vou à cozinha.

Lucy voltou a pegar no telefone e digitou o número da casa de Loren.

Chamou, chamou, chamou. Nada. Nem sinal de vida de Loren. Agora começou mesmo a ficar preocupada. Sentindo tonturas, sentou-se na poltrona e pouco depois desmaiou.

Bruce corria desesperadamente pelo vale à procura de um sinal de vida de Susan. Dirigiu-se á primeira casa da povoação. Bateu à porta.

Veio um homem com um roupão abrir a porta.

Bruce mostrava a carteira como se fosse um agente secreto do F.B.I. indo deter alguém. À primeira vista o homem assustou-se, pensando que ia ser preso. Ao olhar novamente, o coração desacelerou-lhe um pouco.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite. Em que posso ajudar?

- Está a ver esta rapariga? – apontou para a foto na carteira dele.

- Sim, o que tem?

- Viu-a por aí? Ou sabe de alguém que a tenha visto?

- Não… não estou a ver quem é. Não me lembro de ter visto ninguém assim. Espere um pouco, vou chamar a minha mulher. – afastou-se.

Meio minuto depois, aparece uma mulher baixinha com rolos no cabelo.

- Boa noite. Por acaso viu esta rapariga a andar por aqui? – abanou a carteira pendente na mão.

- Não… lamento… É da polícia?

- Infelizmente não. Quem me dera que se o pudesse ser agora. É a minha filha. Ela desapareceu e eu não sei onde está. – soltou um suspiro.

- Que pena. Não podemos ajudá-lo mas sabemos quem pode. Só não temos a certeza se essa pessoa está em casa.

- Diga, diga. Pode ser que tenha sorte. – sentiu uma luzinha acender-se dentro de si.

- Trabalha à noite, por isso despache-se. Está a ver aquela casa ali em cima? – apontou para uma pequena casa que se destacava no meio de outras.

- Sim. É ali?

A mulher assentiu.

- Vá até lá e veja se o Sr. David está.

- Obrigado! Posso pedir mais um favor? – perguntou.

- Claro, se estiver ao nosso alcance…

- Posso fazer uma chamada?

- Infelizmente… a trovoada que houve há poucos dias cortou-nos a ligação em toda a aldeia, não é possível. Perdão.

Bruce soltou um suspiro cansado. Agradeceu e dirigiu-se à casa de David.

Chegou lá e inspirou fundo. Bateu à porta. Não houve sinal.

- Ó de casa! – bateu com força na porta maciça de madeira.

- O que quer? – perguntou uma voz vinda de cima.

Bruce olhou para cima e viu uma mulher debruçada sobre a balaustrada da varanda.

- O senhor... – fez uma pausa para se recordar do nome – …David está?

- O que quer do meu marido? – perguntou bruscamente.

- Disseram-me que ele podia me ajudar a encontrar uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- A minha filha.

A mulher fez sinal de espera e pouco depois apareceu no andar de baixo.

Era alta e esguia. Olhos pretos e duros. Cabelo curto e castanho. Vestia um camisolão de malha cor de vinho e calças _jeans_.

Com os braços cruzados olhava para Bruce como que com olhos de desdém.

- O meu marido está a trabalhar. Não pode ajudá-lo agora. Se quiser, espere até amanhã. – disse ela virando as costas.

- O quê? Veio descer só para me dizer isto? Não vê que estou desesperado? Por acaso já perdeu algum filho de vista? Pela sua atitude parece que não.

- Não, nunca perdi um filho de vista. – fez uma pausa para ver a cara de vencedor de Bruce – mas já perdi um irmão para sempre e presumo que seja muito pior do que pensa.

Bruce contraiu-se por dentro. Tentando fugir ao curto momento de constrangimento, prossegue a conversa.

- E onde é que o seu marido trabalha? – perguntou tentando passar uma borracha por cima da humilhação.

- O que o senhor quer sei eu. – disse ela torcendo o lábio.

- Então diga-me se conhece mais alguém que me pode ajudar.

- Eu! – esboçou um sorriso e levou um cigarro à boca. – só que para isso vai ter de me pagar.

- O que for preciso. Só quero saber da minha filha.

Aquiescendo, dirigiu-se para uma _pick-up _que estava à frente de casa.

Em Silent Wood, cidade natal de Susan, essa noite era uma incógnita.

O vento soprava levemente anunciando a chuva que viria pela madrugada. As folhas das árvores balançavam levemente ao vento como que dançantes.

Num bairro qualquer, por ali perdida, havia uma pequena casa cercada de confusão.

- Loren! Onde estás? – gritava.

Do lado de fora da casa, Sylvia, a melhor amiga de Loren, procurava pela amiga.

_Mas que coisa… Ainda há pouco ela estava aqui. Já procurei lá dentro, cá fora… onde estará ela?_

Porém, esquecera-se de ver no sótão e na cave. Lembrou-se e encaminhou-se para a cave.

_Odeio estes lugares subterrâneos, parecem aqueles filmes de terror em que sempre achamos pessoas mortas penduradas no tecto por uma corda de enforcamento._

E não é que tinha estado lá perto? Mal chega ao fim das escadas, olha para o centro da cave e vê Loren mutilada e inconsciente.

- Meu Deus! – Sylvia soltou um grito de horror – Loren! Loren! Fala comigo, diz qualquer coisa!

Porém, Loren não respondeu.

- Perdeste tanto sangue! Tenho de te levar para o hospital. Quem terá feito uma barbaridade destas? – chorava e gemia de medo simultaneamente.

Tentou encavalitar a amiga nas suas costas mas não conseguiu. Subiu num ápice as escadas e foi à sala chamar uma ambulância.

Na sala de tortura, Susan preparava-se para o pior. Robert, ainda encapuçado, saca uma espada guardada dentro de uma caixa de vidro fumado.

_Ai! O que é isto? Acabou-se a brincadeira e as ironias. Desta vez é a sério!_

Esbugalhou os olhos como nunca havia feito antes na vida. Queria gritar mas só se ouvia arquejos abafados vindos da sua boca.

Os homens fardados riam-se de forma maldosa, adoravam ver uma mulher encolher-se diante do medo.

_Estes tipos são sadomasoquistas? Deus me livre… Tenho de fazer alguma coisa._

Rezando para si mesma, Susan fecha os olhos e espera pelo pior. _Morrer com dignidade_.

- Outra vez? – uma voz aproximou-se vinda da escuridão do corredor.

Como por magia, Robert rebaixa-se perante a voz como um cãozinho de estimação se rebaixa perante o dono.

_Oh! É nestas alturas que uma pessoa acredita que Deus existe! Acho que a partir desta safa vou começar a acreditar n'Ele. É sorte a mais ter escapado desta._ Abriu os olhos.

Um homem aproximava-se. Ao princípio era uma figura embaçada. Susan piscou os olhos e voltou a focar-se no indivíduo. Era corpulento e inspirava austeridade, temor e respeito.

- Com que então estão aqui… O que vão fazer com essa rapariga hoje? – perguntou levando um cigarro à boca.

- Na verdade estava a pensar em dar-lhe anestesia e depois o resto dispensa de comentários. – respondeu Robert com um sorriso escarninho.

- Apesar de que eu tive uma ideia melhor! – gracejou um dos engravatados.

- Ai sim? – perguntou Robert e o homem estranho.

Susan olhava atentamente esperando qualquer sinal para se esquivar, mas seria difícil, eles eram quatro e ela só era uma!

- Estava a pensar em dar-lhe aqueles alucinógenos que criamos e depois pô-la num abismo a ver se ela aprende a voar. – gargalhou.

_Estou rodeada de idiotas._

O homem misterioso aproximou-se de Susan, tentando intimidá-la. Mas parece que a tentativa falhou. Susan era bastante corajosa para se assustar com um simples faiscar de olhos.

Num ápice o homem levanta-se e acontece algo inesperado.

- S.S.! Mãos ao alto! – ordenou.

- Ahaha! Estás a gozar, não? – perguntou Robert quase irónico – E o que é S.S.? Sou Saloio? – soltou uma gargalhada – Deixa de infantilidade, não estamos aqui a brincar aos _cow_…

Antes que pudesse acabar de formular a sua frase, o misterioso homem espeta-lhe um sopapo na cara.

- Serviços Secretos, idiota! – vociferou.

Robert furioso tira o carapuço à Ku-Klux-Clan e Susan espanta-se.

_Uau!_

Tinha feições sensíveis e masculinas em simultâneo. Os olhos azuis como o mar reflectiam que no fundo era boa pessoa, apenas não se tinha encontrado a si mesmo.

_Agora tens dons de empatia?, _dizia para si, _Já não me entendo a mim mesma._

Ao olhar para o rosto de Robert sentiu uma súbita vaga de excitação.

_Oh rapariga, como podes pensar nisso num momento desses? Bem, também sou humana, que posso eu fazer?_

Os olhos de Robert endureceram e confrontavam os do misterioso homem. Com medo de serem apanhados, os engravatados – que num momento inspiravam respeito – fugiam agora com o rabinho entre as pernas para fora do calabouço.

_Óptimo! Até me deram uma pequena ajuda, esses pacóvios. _Ponto a sua técnica quase em prática, esperou novamente o momento certo.

Robert saltou para cima do polícia. Revolviam-se em socos, cotoveladas, joelhadas e pontapés.

No meio da confusão Susan esperava o momento certo para correr dali para fora.

Tarde demais. Robert pegou num bastão de basebol que se encontrava em cima do balcão, perdido entre os inúmeros instrumentos de tortura e arremessou-o à cabeça do misterioso homem que dizia ser dos Serviços Secretos. Num solavanco este estendeu-se no chão.

Sangrando pelo nariz, levanta-se e dirige-se para Susan, chegando-se intimamente perto.

- Enfim, sós! – e esboçou o típico sorriso malicioso.

_Oh! O.K., ele é cativante e tal mas não queria chegar a tanto. O que ele significa com isso? Boa coisa, certamente não é._

A uns largos quinhentos quilómetros dali, a ambulância chegava à casa de Loren. Homens fardados de branco, enfermeiros, dirigiam-se com uma maca para a cave. Ao fundo, debruçada ao pé da parede, padecia a mãe de Susan, onde Sylvia a tinha deixado. Estava entre a vida e a morte.

- Um, dois, três, agora! – ordenava um dos enfermeiros.

Levantaram Loren em uníssono e deitaram-na sobre a maca.

- Ela vai ficar bem? O que vão fazer com ela? – perguntava Sylvia angustiada.

- Vamos ver como está a situação dela e depois vemos. Mas posso já dizer-lhe que neste estado vai com quase toda a certeza para os cuidados intensivos. – o enfermeiro-chefe fez sinal para os outros levarem Loren para a ambulância e prosseguiu – Já agora, o que aconteceu à sua amiga? Auto mutilou-se?

- Auto mutilou-se? Só se sofresse de depressão! Ou se fosse suicida, ou sei lá! Ela não era capaz de fazer isso! – respondeu chocada.

- Então o que me diz da lâmina que estava na mão dela?

- Alguém deve tê-la posto lá! – defendeu.

- Vamos ver o que diz a polícia criminal. – disse ele dirigindo-se para a entrada.

Sylvia fremiu.

Saindo da cozinha com um copo de água na mão, James, marido de Lucy, depara-se com a esposa estendida em cima da poltrona.

_Hum… outra vez a dormir. Para quem estava nervosa adormeceu muito depressa. Já estou casado com esta mulher há quase trinta anos e cada dia aprendo uma coisa nova! Impressionante._

Sentou-se na sua poltrona e tomou a medicação diária.

Olhando para a mulher viu no seu rosto uma expressão enigmática. Ninguém adormecia com aquela cara.

_Será que desmaiou?_

Chegou-se perto, verificou a respiração e a pulsação. Deu umas pequenas palmadas na cara de Lucy.

- Oh mulher, acorda! – disse sacudindo.

Pouco depois, despertou. Pestanejou os olhos reiteradamente e esboçou uma expressão confusa e aflita.

- O que aconteceu? Já chegaram? Que horas são? Estão bem? Tens notícias deles?

- Só estiveste desmaiada durante uns dez minutos. Em dez minutos, que eu saiba, não acontece muita coisa, não é? Está tudo na mesma. Se queres que te diga, também começo a ficar preocupado. Mas se calhar é inútil ficar assim.

- A minha intuição de "mãe" diz que há algo que não está bem!

O telefone tocou. Em simultâneo James e Lucy colocaram a mão em cima do aparelho.

- Eu atendo! – respondeu Lucy.

- Não! Eu atendo! Ainda desmaias outra vez. – disse levantando o auscultador – Sim? Quem fala? O quê? Deus! E estava sozinha em casa? Como está agora? Obrigado por ter telefonado. – pousou o auscultador com uma expressão atónita e apavorada.

- Homem de Deus, o que aconteceu? Diz-me! – disse abanando os magros braços do marido.

Sentando-se, tentou se recompor do susto.

- Não vais gostar de ouvir isto…

- Diz lá, homem!

- Encontraram a Loren… mutilada na cave de lá de casa. – disse lentamente.

Lucy voltou a cair na poltrona, mas agora mais acordada do que nunca.

- Céus! Então é por isso que a Susan e o Robert não vieram?

- Não. Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles. Prepara-te para o pior.

- O quê? Ainda tem mais?

- Não sei. Esse é o problema…

No meio da noite tempestuosa uma _pick-up_ dirigia a toda a velocidade pela estrada de terra batida da aldeia de Green Valley.

- Você trabalha em quê? Sra.…? – fez uma pausa, não sabia o seu nome.

- Pode me chamar de Hale. Digamos que sou uma espécie de polícia à paisana e detective secreta.

- O seu marido também?

- O meu marido trabalha mais com desaparecimentos e coisas do género. Mas eu também posso ajudá-lo. Conheço coisas que nem queira saber. Esta região tem cada história… É pior do que nos filmes!

- Posso pedir-lhe um favor? – perguntou com receio.

- Bem, se não for mais difícil do que o que estamos a fazer agora… pode.

- Tem aí um telemóvel à mão?

- Por acaso tenho… mas não sei se nesta zona tem rede – disse tirando o telemóvel do bolso e emprestando.

- Merda! Não tem rede. Maldito dia. Tem sido um dia de pesadelo hoje! – deu um soco no tabliê.

- Calma! O carro não é seu! Poupei muito dinheiro para comprar este carro! – exaltou-se.

- Desculpe. Só queria deixar de existir por cinco segundos. A minha cabeça está a ponto de explodir. – colocou a mão na testa fervente.

- Deve estar com febre. Apanhou uma gripe… Não admira, vai apanhar uma pneumonia assim. É melhor voltarmos para casa.

- Não, por favor! Não descanso enquanto não encontrar a minha filha! Nem que me custe a vida, mas hoje encontro-a!

Sem responder, Hale inverte a marcha e dirige-se de volta para casa.

- O que está a fazer? – pegou no volante e quis tomar o controlo.

Sacando uma arma do bolso apontou-a à têmpora de Bruce.

- Mais uma dessas e não sabe o que lhe acontece! Posso processá-lo se nos acontecer alguma coisa! – assumiu com o coração palpitando.

Bruce retrocedeu e voltou à posição no seu banco. Hale voltou ao comando do volante. Dirigindo-se para casa, encontra David no caminho, dentro do seu jipe estacionado na berma da estrada.

Saltando para fora da _pick-up_, Hale encaminha-se para o marido.

- Que estás aqui a fazer a esta hora?

- Isso pergunto eu. Quem é esse tipo que está no teu carro? – perguntou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça.

- Que ciumento! – respondeu ela num gesto de depreciação – A filha deste tipo desapareceu e veio pedir-te ajuda, como tu não estavas, ajudei eu. Mas ele está todo encharcado e está a ficar com uma gripe daquelas, por isso trouxe-o de volta para casa. Não posso trabalhar assim. E tu, o que estás a fazer aqui estacionado? – perguntou tentando ver para lá da escuridão que banhava o interior do jipe. – Não me digas que já fazem operação stop no meio do deserto! – disse soltando uma pequena gargalhada.

- Estou aqui a espiar aqueles gajos ali em baixo. – afirmou apontando para a estrada que se estendia ao pé da margem do rio.

Hale virou-se na direcção em que o marido estava a apontar e ficou assombrada.

Bruce saltou para fora do carro e aproximou-se com o intuito de verificar para onde eles olhavam tão boquiabertos. Ficou estupefacto.

As silhuetas de dois homens levavam alguém amarrado para dentro de um velho casebre perdido no vale.

No hospital St. Anne os dias eram sempre agitados. Os médicos e cirurgiões não tinham descanso. Apesar de ser um hospital do estado, era um dos que tinha melhores serviços no país. E com sorte, um dos que estavam mais perto da casa de Loren.

O corredor de espera estava cheio. Havia fracturados, traumatizados, queimados, paralíticos, e todo o tipo de acidentes que haviam decorrido naquela noite.

- Deixem passar, por favor! Isto é um caso de emergência. – ordenava um dos enfermeiros abrindo alas por entre a multidão.

As pessoas olhavam chocadas vendo o corpo de Loren completamente mutilado. O sangue jorrava de todos os lados. Pernas, braços, ventre, peito e até rosto. Sylvia seguia a maca em que transportavam Loren até à sala de cuidados intensivos. A partir dali não a deixaram passar.

Triste e preocupada, sentou-se na esquina do corredor, os restantes bancos estavam ocupados. Para se manter de pé pelo resto da noite, levantou-se e foi tirar um café na máquina. Sentiu-se mais aliviada quando degustou um trago quente. Pouco depois passou-lhe um flash pela cabeça.

_Como é que não pensei nisso? Será que devo mesmo fazê-lo? De qualquer forma eles mais cedo ou mais tarde saberão._

Pegou no telemóvel e pressionou nove teclas, levando o aparelho ao ouvido. Esperou.

Alguém do outro lado respondeu.

_- Está a ligar para a casa de Louis e Sylvia. Se não respondemos à chamada é porque não estamos ou então estamos a fazer coisas que não vos interessa! Ehehe, deixe a mensagem após o típico som do "BIP". Obrigado! – Bip. _

Louis era irmão de Loren e noivo de Sylvia. Na verdade, Loren era praticamente cunhada de Sylvia.

Com um suspiro choroso desliga o telemóvel e volta a colocá-lo no bolso das calças _jeans_. Volta a encolher-se à volta da esquina do corredor esperando notícias. Pouco depois o telefone móvel começa a tocar. Tira-o das calças e olha para o visor do aparelho.

_Não conheço este número, não está na lista de contactos. Que estranho. Será engano?_

No seu âmago ainda havia a ínfima esperança de ser Louis.

Pressionou a tecla verde e levou o auscultador ao ouvido.

Chegando intimamente perto, quase completamente sobre Susan, Robert assombra-a.

- Vamos brincar? Começa já a contar os teus derradeiros segundos… – ameaçava empunhando uma seringa com um líquido transparente como a água.

Segurando sobre o braço de Susan, passa algodão embebido em álcool e começa a segurar a seringa com firmeza.

_É agora. Não posso esperar mais senão não sobreviverei mais do que esta noite._

Lembrando que tinha praticamente todos os membros desatados, num ápice enquanto que Robert está debruçado sobre ela, aproveita-se da situação e ataca-o com o joelho direito na virilha. Contorcendo-se de dores e definhando no chão, Susan tira o bisturi do bolso e corta as cordas à volta do tórax e desenlaça a mordaça.

- Cabra! – murmurou tentando se levantar.

Sem responder à ofensa e vendo que o tempo era escasso pegou numa _X-33 _que estava sobre uma das bancas e saiu pelo corredor fracamente iluminado, mesmo sem saber onde aquele corredor iria desembocar.

A espingarda _X-33_ era mortífera. Susan nem sabia o poder que tinha nas suas mãos. Na verdade era uma espingarda em tamanho reduzido. Era um silenciador. Fazia um pequeno _"tac"_ quando disparava. E não deixava qualquer vestígio do disparo. Guardou a _X-33_ no bolso posterior dos _jeans_.

_Nem acredito que fiz isto_. _Acho que já nem sou mais uma pessoa íntegra. Enfim, todos temos defeitos. A isto chama-se de instinto de sobrevivência._

Galgou para fora do calabouço pelo corredor estreito de cimento que desembocava numa estrada lamacenta. Olhava à sua volta, confusa. Ficou parada por uns instantes observando e analisando por qual caminho ela iria alcançar a auto-estrada de volta.

Ouviu passos aproximarem-se e escondeu-se atrás de um arbusto à entrada do casebre.

Era um homem e uma mulher. Susan espreitava por entre as frestas do arbusto salpicado de gotículas da chuva. Enquanto que o casal se aproxima da porta do casebre, Susan sente uma necessidade súbita e desesperada de espirrar.

_Agora não! Por amor de Deus!, _teve uma ideia, _Já sei!_

Tentando impedir o ruído do espirro mas não o próprio espirro, apertou o nariz com os dedos indicador e polegar. Conseguiu conter o som, por sorte.

_Ufa, foi por pouco! Livra!_

O casal entrara para dentro do casebre, abrindo em seguida o alçapão e dirigindo-se para baixo, seguindo pelo estreito e debilmente iluminado corredor.

A mulher tinha uma estatura baixa e cabelos lisos e loiros. Vestia um sobretudo fechado da cabeça aos pés. As pernas curtas dirigiam-se apressadamente para a sala de tortura, como Susan a tinha baptizado.

O homem, por sua vez, era o oposto da mulher. Cabelo negro e curto e a sua altura era de um jogador de basquetebol.

_Mas que raio vão fazer estes gajos aqui? Será que tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo?_

Sem pensar mais no assunto, olha em volta e levanta-se, reparando se ninguém suspeito estaria a vê-la. Sem sinal de alarme, avança por entre a linha de arbustos e sai pela lateral correndo pela lamacenta estrada fora.

- Para onde é que eu vou agora? – murmurava baixinho com a voz rouca.

Levou a mão ao bolso e olhou para o telemóvel. Pressionou a tecla para ligá-lo, mas nem sinal. _E agora? Telemóvel sem bateria. Não sei onde estou… Nem sei se posso confiar nesta gente. Parece que faz tudo parte da máfia!_

David pressionava o pé no acelerador com toda a força, carregando na embraiagem e nas mudanças freneticamente. As gotas da chuva caíam bruscamente sobre o pára-brisas. Na sua companhia estavam Hale e Bruce, no lado da janela. O pai de Susan rezava para que fosse a filha, mesmo sabendo que estava a ser maltratada por dois homens desconhecidos. Um sentimento de agitação e ansiedade encheu-lhe o peito como há longos anos atrás.

Estava a dar aulas de física quântica aos seus alunos. Não era o melhor professor, mas esforçava-se por ser. Acreditava que um dia seria.

Num dia ensolarado, ele leva os alunos para fora da escola e acompanha-os até um visionário onde faziam experiências que comprovavam a possível existência de uma inteligência primordial.

Muitos dos seus alunos eram cépticos até à ponta dos cabelos. Queria mostrar-lhes que não era bem assim. Deus estava estampado à vista de toda a gente, mas a maioria não queria ver ou fazia-se de despercebido.

Conduziu os alunos a uma câmara escura onde haviam três objectos dispostos numa ordem exacta. Atrás estava um foco de luz, à frente existia uma placa opaca com duas fendas separadas por escassos centímetros e mais á frente estava um painel como alvo.

- Hoje vou vos mostrar que o cepticismo está a ficar fora de moda. Não são vocês que adoram estar sempre _in_? – riu-se – O que vos vou mostrar, tenho a certeza que causará algum impacto nas vossas crenças, principalmente daqueles que não acreditam em Deus. – fez uma pausa e prosseguiu – O que vocês vão ver é a inteligência em fotões, aquelas coisas minúsculas de que já vos tinha falado, e vocês ficarão impressionados. Por favor, aproximem-se.

_Olha que grande coisa! Tudo não passa de uma balela, quer nos converter ao cristianismo, não? A mim é que não me convence!_, pensava um dos alunos mais incrédulos.

Aproximando-se, curiosos, os estudantes olharam para as fendas e o foco de luz e em seguida esperaram uma reacção do professor.

- O que vocês estão a ver chama-se de Teoria das Fendas, foi inventada por Thomas Young nos finais do século XIX.

- E consiste em quê, professor? – perguntou uma aluna sardenta.

- Primeiro de tudo, reparem no foco de luz e depois nas fendas. Expliquem-me então por palavras como é que uma pequena percentagem dos fotões sabe para onde ir até se chegar ao painel, ou seja, alvo.

- Como assim, explique melhor professor. – solicitou gentilmente um aluno curioso.

- Vocês sabem que a luz é composta por fotões. Então digamos que quando o foco de luz bate na placa, só uma pequena percentagem dos fotões passa pelas fendas. E como é que esses fotões sabem que devem se dirigir para a placa, mesmo precisamente quando estamos a olhar para eles? É como se nós os ordenássemos e eles seguissem a direcção dos nossos olhos. O que eu quero dizer é que eles têm inteligência própria! Todas as pequenas partículas, partindo dos átomos até aos quarks, que são as "substâncias" mais pequenas que se conhecem no Universo, tudo, mas mesmo _tudo_ têm uma dose de inteligência e consciência peculiares.

Alguns alunos olhavam sem entenderem para o professor, outros pensavam que a senilidade do professor tinha chegado mais cedo do que o normal. Apenas uma pequena minoria conseguia entender o ponto de vista do professor.

- Então o professor está a querer nos dizer que Deus existe e que está mesmo à nossa frente? – perguntou uma aluna com um brilho nos olhos.

- O quê? Isso pode ser matematicamente calculado! Que lábia. Não acredito nisso! – disse um céptico, sendo apoiado por outros tantos.

- Por incrível que pareça, não pode ser matematicamente calculado! – interpôs Bruce – As partículas mais minúsculas existentes não excedem os 10-80 de metro! Isso está muito além da matemática humana. É algo que a nossa matemática não pode explicar!

Acordou dos seus pensamentos de jovem professor para a realidade da vida com uma cotovelada no braço.

- Bruce, Bruce! Olá! Está alguém aí? – perguntou Hale levantando a mão num gesto de aceno.

- Oi? O quê? Que foi? – perguntou ele sobressaltado.

- Importa-se de sair do carro, se faz favor? Consigo aí tipo um monumento eu não consigo sair! A menos que o pise em cima! – rosnou Hale.

Olhando em volta, Bruce repara que chegaram ao casebre onde viram os estranhos homens entrarem.

Abrindo os olhos num sobressalto, salta para fora do jipe. Recompôs as roupas húmidas e preparava-se para se molhar mais uma vez.

- Com esta chuvada acho que não preciso de tomar banho nos próximos cinco dias! – troçou David.

- Não tens vergonha? Até me deixas humilhada à frente dos outros com essas tolices! – resmungou Hale seguindo-o para a entrada do casebre.

Bruce seguiu-os ansiosamente.

Era um cubículo escuro e frio. Calcando sobre as folhas e o capim seco, Bruce arrasta os pés gelados pelo pequeno compartimento.

- Não há nada cá dentro. O que estamos aqui a fazer? – perguntou Bruce como uma criança ingénua.

- Não há? Vê-se mesmo que não tem pinta para trabalhar como detective. Tudo é importante! O mínimo vestígio pode significar muito! – disse Hale.

Bruce grunhiu. Olhou em volta, sem a mínima disposição em achar um vestígio da presença de Susan. Sentia-se mórbido. A cabeça fervilhava e sentia os seus neurónios se compactarem como num engarrafamento de uma estrada de Nova Iorque. Estava absorto pelos seus pensamentos, olhando como um boneco imóvel para a estrada, encostado à porta do casebre.

Viu alguma coisa. Esfregou os olhos rezando para que não fosse uma alucinação. Aproximou-se do objecto enquanto que Hale e David procuravam com a ajuda de lanternas algum indício de Susan.

Bruce pegou no objecto que brilhava banhado pelo luar baço. Era a faixa que Susan usava no cabelo. Com toda a certeza não havia nenhuma igual no resto do mundo. Fora inteira criação de Loren. Uma faixa de seda vermelha com o nome SUSAN caligrafado. Entretanto estava colocado numa posição específica como se assinalasse algo. Os olhos de Bruce brilharam de entusiasmo.

Levantou-se num ápice e tentou gritar. Mas saiu um berro rouco. Aproximou-se de Hale e David.

- Vamos imediatamente para o sentido oposto do qual viemos!

- O que está para aí a dizer? – perguntou David, fez uma pausa e depois uma expressão de espanto – Encontrou alguma coisa?

Bruce assentiu. Sentou-se no comando jipe e esperou Hale e David sentarem-se.

Ligou o carro e pisou o acelerador a fundo.

- Bruce, é melhor que seja eu a conduzir. Você está doente e isso pode pôr a sua vida em risco. A sua e a de todos nós. – protestou David.

- Deixe-se estar. Desta vez quem vai encontrá-la de uma vez por todas sou eu! – rosnou Bruce.

David olhou com uma expressão de depreciação para Hale.

Pouco depois Hale espanta-se.

- E aqueles homens que levavam uma pessoa amarrada para aquele mesmo casebre? Nem nos lembramos mais deles! A sua filha deve ter deixado lá a faixa do cabelo como sinal de que estava lá! - retorquiu.

- Não. Duvido muito. Quando ela era pequena e andava na escola primária, ela tinha uma certa dificuldade em saber a direcção da rosa-dos-ventos, principalmente na diferença das direcções de Este e Oeste. Então, nós inventámos um jogo para estimular a sua curiosidade. Usava um objecto qualquer, que apontasse para uma zona específica e depois chamava-a para ela decifrar para que lado estava virado. Agora ela fez o mesmo, aquela faixa não estava ali por acaso. Por isso é que nos estamos a dirigir para Este.

- Uau! A sua filha foi muito esperta! – respondeu David.

Mesmo naquele momento de desespero misturado com ansiedade, Bruce encheu o peito de orgulho pela filha.

Seguiram estrada fora à procura de Susan.

Susan deslocava-se pela lodacenta estrada até conseguir achar a saída para a via-rápida.

_Será que o meu pai vai entender o que eu quis fazer com a faixa? Provavelmente sim. Fizemo-lo tantas vezes… Ele vai entender._

Viu uma placa assinalando as regiões mais próximas da aldeia.

COLD WIND HILLS – 126KM

DREAM ING VALLEY – 78KM

NORTHERN LAKE – 34KM

_Vou para onde? Se for para o carro talvez o pai já não esteja lá. _

Tossiu um pouco e olhou em volta pensando no que fazer. Ficaria ali à espera de algum milagre ou fazia algo? Fazer algo, mas o quê exactamente?

Sem aguentar ficar mais tempo à chuva, decidiu voltar para trás e pedir guarida a alguém da aldeia, mesmo sabendo que era muito arriscado.

Voltou para trás. Seguindo a estrada de volta, sente um carro se aproximando. Sem saber onde se meter, esconde-se atrás de uma pequena árvore à berma da via.

Lá ao fundo, um jipe aproximava-se. Susan olhava atenta temendo que fosse Robert.

Num gabinete, a longos quilómetros de distância daquele caos colossal, estava um jovem executivo sentado à frente do enorme monitor de computador.

Alguém bate à porta.

- Com licença. – pediu a pequena assistente entrando no gabinete.

Aproximou-se da secretária, pousou um molho de papéis e retirou-se discretamente.

O jovem executivo, de charuto pendente na boca, pega nos papéis como alguém perdido no deserto vendo à sua frente um oásis. Olhou alguns momentos para os papéis e em seguida pressionou agitadamente a tecla do alto-falante à sua frente e pousou o charuto no cinzeiro.

- Mrs. Grind dirija-se imediatamente ao meu gabinete! – rosnou num tom bruto.

- _Sim, senhor._ – obedeceu a assistente do outro lado.

Alguns segundos depois a assistente entra num compasso apressado e nervoso. Pôs-se numa pose tímida e esperou o chefe avançar.

- O que me diz disto? Já viu o que está aqui? Tem a certeza que não se enganou no _e-mail _que imprimiu?

- Foi a mensagem que recebi. Se quiser ver, ainda está lá, não a eliminei… - murmurou.

- Saia daqui! Vá, antes que faça pior.

A assistente assentiu e saiu como que assustada.

_Aqueles incompetentes ainda não eliminaram aquele professorzinho de quinta categoria. Como é possível? Até eu faria o trabalho com mais jeito! Nem para actores servem!_

Segurou no auscultador do telefone e digitou alguns algarismos.

- Robert? Onde está? – fez uma pausa e de seguida uma expressão de espanto – O quê? Não foi capaz de matá-lo? Seu incompetente! Se não é capaz de matá-lo então quero-o hoje vivo, no meu gabinete! – mais uma pausa – Hoje não é possível? Então deixe-me mostrar-lhe se é ou não possível que eu lhe tire o couro através de alguém! Mexa-se, idiota! – pousou o auscultador e levantou-se saindo pela porta das traseiras do gabinete.

O tempo continuava a tiquetaquear no relógio e em Cold Wind Hills a ansiedade dos tios avós de Susan continuava a aumentar.

- O que é que fazemos? – perguntou Lucy colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- O que podemos fazer? Nada! – respondeu James encolhendo os ombros – Não somos polícias, não sabemos nem fazemos a mínima ideia de onde é que eles estão! E depois nem sabemos se eles chegaram a sair de casa, não sabemos de nada! _Nada_!

Alguém bateu a porta.

James levantou-se ansioso e abriu a porta.

Um polícia levantava o distintivo em sinal de autoridade.

- Pois não? – perguntou James confuso.

- Vocês são os sogros de uma senhora chamada… Loren?

- Loren? – Lucy e James ficaram aterrorizados. – O que tem ela? Aconteceu alguma coisa à nossa nora?

- Bem, fomos avisados pela polícia de Silent Wood que ela foi encontrada mutilada na cave de casa. Suspeitam que tenha sido auto mutilação, mas ainda estão a investigar.

Lucy bamboleou para o lado e segurou-se na ombreira da porta. Enquanto isso, James colocou a mão na cabeça e rezou em silêncio a Deus.

- Ela está bem? Ou ela…?

- Está entre a vida e a morte. As hipóteses de viver são mínimas porque ela ficou completamente cortada. Todas as partes do corpo estão cortadas. Pernas, braços, pescoço, rosto, pulsos, mãos…

- Então o meu pressentimento estava certo. – sussurrou Lucy.

- Sabe-nos dizer se o marido e a filha estavam lá? – perguntou James.

- Não. A Sra. Loren estava sozinha em casa pelo que parece.

Lucy e James entreolharam-se.

- Muito obrigado Sr. Polícia. Se tiver mais novidades tem algum contacto para que lhe possamos ligar?

- Claro! – tirou um cartão do bolso e entregou. – Estaremos sempre disponíveis. – fez um sinal com a boina e retirou-se.

Lucy enterrou-se na poltrona fofa e levou as mãos à cabeça.

Susan observou o carro passando mesmo ao seu lado e esperou o momento certo para passar para o outro lado da estrada para não resvalar pela serra abaixo.

Quando o carro ia lá ao fundo, encaminha-se para a outra berma e vai de volta para a aldeia.

Quando chega à sua entrada fica a olhar para as casas tentando por curtos momentos conseguir o dom da empatia para conseguir saber qual a melhor casa para onde ir.

_Infelizmente é preciso arriscar. Quem não arrisca não petisca e não tenho muito tempo para ficar aqui a escolher uma casa. Daqui a pouco fico com uma hipotermia. Vai uma ao calha e pronto, seja o que Deus quiser._

Dirigiu-se para a primeira mais perto. Bateu à porta e esperou, esperou, esperou… Desistiu e foi para a casa seguinte.

Bateu de novo. Desta vez alguém abriu a porta. Era uma mulher jovem. À primeira vista fazia lembrar-lhe alguém conhecido. Como se a conhecesse há muito tempo.

- Boa noite. Desculpe mas é que estou um pouco perdida. – corou um pouco e continuou – Passei a noite inteira á procura do meu pai e ele não apareceu. – soprou e olhou para o alto como que se preparando para uma confissão ao padre – queria perguntar-lhe se me deixa ficar aqui até a chuva amenizar. Prometo que não a incomodo.

A mulher sem dizer palavra alguma faz-lhe sinal para entrar. Susan assentiu com a cabeça agradecendo. Enquanto que entrava sentia o calor confortável que aquela casa lhe proporcionava.

_É como se eu já estivesse aqui_.

Entretanto sabia que conhecia todos os compartimentos daquela casa como se morasse lá há muito tempo.

No entanto não sabia que a mulher que a acolhera sentira o mesmo.

Apesar de ser confortável, era uma enorme mansão, uma enorme fortaleza no meio de todas as outras casas.

A sala de estar era sumptuosa. Um lustre de cristal suspenso no tecto, cortinas de cetim vermelhas, um enorme ecrã plasma embutido na parede, uma alcatifa fofa cor de vinho e um sofá de cabedal creme. Apesar do espanto, ainda tinha a sensação de que conhecia todos os objectos ali presentes. Era como se conhecesse e como se estivesse a conhecer pela primeira vez como um índio contemplara pela primeira vez uma metrópole.

Susan olhava maravilhada para o compartimento. A senhora aproximou-se e pela primeira vez falou.

- Como te chamas?

- S… Susan.– balbuciou.

A mulher sorriu como que sabendo o que fazer a seguir.

_Chegou a hora._

- Passa-se alguma coisa? Desculpe por tê-la incomodado. Juro que não fiz por querer. Se quiser eu posso ir embora e ficamos por aqui, não quero lhe dar problemas. – perguntou ansiosa.

- És a escolhida! – disse a mulher esboçando um sorriso de orelha a orelha como uma criança quando recebe um presente depois da ceia de Natal.

Confusa e pensando que a pobre mulher era insana, franziu a sobrancelha.

- Desculpe? Do que está a falar?

- Então não sabes? Os teus pais não te contaram?

- Você conhece os meus pais? Espere aí! – respondeu erguendo as mãos – Deve estar a confundir-me com alguém!

A mulher continuou a olhar para Susan com uma expressão enigmática.

O jovem executivo dirigia-se para o pequeno aeródromo particular no seu _Lamborghini_ preto.

Ao chegar, um jacto particular esperava por ele. À porta do pequeno avião estava o capitão pessoal.

- Boa tarde, Dr. Harry. Para onde é que voamos hoje? – indagou cordialmente.

- Hoje quem conduz sou eu. Tem o dia de folga.

- Mas, mas… - balbuciou.

- Nem "mas" nem meio "mas". Pode ir embora, eu trato disto. – ordenou.

O capitão aquiesceu e retirou-se de cabeça baixa, fechando a saída.

Harry dirigiu-se para o _cockpit_, sentou-se na cadeira e ligou os controlos, preparando-se para levantar voo.

Na carrinha de David a confusão instalava-se. Acabavam de chegar ao ponto de partida, onde a busca por Susan tinha começado por Bruce.

- Onde é que ela andará? Será que alguém a raptou? – perguntou Bruce desesperado.

- Cá para mim foi raptada desde o início. – respondeu Hale com desdém.

- Vamos andar de casa em casa! Esta aldeia não é tão grande assim. – assumiu Bruce num tom de esperança.

- Está louco? Esta aldeia deve ter por volta de cento e cinquenta casas! Fora que vinte delas devem estar desabitadas ou são de emigrantes! – contrapôs Hale.

- Se não vão vocês vou eu.

- Com o meu carro é que não vai! – recusou David.

- Não importa, não preciso do seu carro para perguntar às pessoas se viram a minha filha. – disse ele abandonando o jipe.

Sylvia saia apressadamente do hospital, sem praticamente se lembrar de que Loren estava lá dentro entre a vida e a morte.

O coração palpitava-lhe como se quisesse sair para fora do peito.

_Não posso deixar isto acontecer!_

Entrou no carro e seguiu directamente para o lugar onde acreditaria encontrar Louis.

A estrada estava completamente molhada. Era quase impossível não escorregar. Mesmo assim, Sylvia não se importava. Queria encontrar o noivo o mais rápido possível.

Louis era como uma versão masculina de Loren. Pareciam irmãos gémeos, a única diferença era a idade. Louis era dois anos mais novo do que a irmã. Os olhos cor de avelã e os cabelos pretos e lisos como cetim. Não era o tipo de homem de sonho, mas Sylvia via nele o homem perfeito.

Seguindo pela estrada fora pensava um monte de coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Ao entrar na cidade virou por uma série de ruas até parar à frente de um austero arranha-céu.

Por dentro era luxuoso. Era uma empresa de telecomunicações.

_É irónico. Ele trabalha numa empresa de telecomunicações e não tem telemóvel! E quem é o doido que trabalha a esta hora? Deve estar a fazer hora extra._

Entrou no elevador e premiu a tecla 5 que dava acesso aos escritórios onde Louis trabalhava.

Quando entrou, todos os que ali trabalhavam ficaram a olhar para ela.

_O que é que esta está aqui a fazer? Será uma nova funcionária?_

Sem se importar com os olhares que lhe eram lançados, Sylvia olhou em volta procurando pelo cabelo castanho claro de Louis. Ali estava ele.

Dirigindo-se com toda a pressa para ele, todos viravam a cabeça enquanto ela passava. O silêncio fez-se. Louis ergueu a cabeça e ao ver que era Sylvia levantou-se. Foi na sua direcção.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou.

- Já que o senhor não tem telemóvel, tem que vir cá o pombo-correio, não é? – barafustou Sylvia batendo com a mão na perna.

- O que se passou para tu apareceres no meu trabalho? O mundo caiu e eu não dei conta? – troçou.

- Não! – o seu tom de voz aumentou radicalmente – Encontrei a tua irmã mutilada na cave de lá de casa e agora está no Cuidados Intensivos no hospital! Satisfeito? – respondeu com um enorme desdém.

Louis deixou-se cair na cadeira sentindo-se impotente.

- Diz-me que é mentira!

- Eu que o diga, porque fui eu que a encontrei, vi com os meus próprios olhos! – bateu com o dedo indicador no peito em sinal de confirmação.

O escritório inteiro olhava pateta para a cena em volta.

Louis levantou-se num ápice e vestiu o blusão de cabedal.

- Vamos já para lá!

Sem dizer mais nada, Sylvia acompanhou-o para fora do edifício.

Bruce saltou do carro de David. Este olhava para Hale sem saber o que fazer. O pai de Susan caminhava pela estrada fora dirigindo-se para a casa mais próxima.

Ao chegar à primeira casa toca na campainha. Pouco depois o latido de um cão feroz aproxima-se. Com receio aproxima-se mais do portão. Do outro lado o Rotweiller ameaçava saltar-lhe para o pescoço.

_Calma, amigo! Vim em missão de paz!_

Sentindo uma leve tontura, cambaleia para a cerca, espreitando se havia alguém em casa.

Subitamente tudo à sua volta escureceu.

Susan olhava com uma expressão de confusão e escárnio ao mesmo tempo.

_Este dia é o dia mais fora do normal da minha vida! De onde é que esta tipa me conhece? Só me dei com doidos até agora. O que será a seguir? Este dia tem sido tão imprevisível que não consigo imaginar mais nada._

Algo de estranho acontece. Era como se a mulher entrasse dentro do seu corpo, ou melhor dizendo, na sua mente.

_Esta é a primeira prova. Telepatia_, dizia ela, dentro da cabeça de Susan.

- Mas que raio é isto? Fiquei louca? – beliscou-se – Oh, não! Não estou a sonhar. Quero respostas, agora! – sem esperar pela reacção da mulher, prosseguiu com uma rapidez quase imperceptível – Quem é você? Como me conhece? Como conhece os meus pais?

A mulher ficou estupefacta.

_Os teus pais não têm mesmo vergonha! Agora deixa-me falar. Não me interrompas. Eu sou a tua tutora na vida para além do material. O meu nome é Christine mas isso não interessa. Conheço-te desde que nasceste. Fui a parteira da tua mãe. Mas tu não és filha dela. Na verdade a filha dela morreu pouco após o parto. E como havia um bebé que a mãe tinha abandonado, eu "ofereci-te" à mulher que tu chamas de mãe. O teu pai, mais que óbvio, não é o teu pai. Os teus traços físicos são muito parecidos aos dos teus "pais", mas não és filha deles. Foi pura coincidência. Agora olha para a tua personalidade… Eu sabia que tu ias ser uma mulher corajosa e cheia de força e vitalidade para com a vida. E sabia que tu não passarias despercebida. Nasceste para lutar. A partir desta noite nunca mais serás a mesma._

- E os meus pais não sabem de si? – questionava, deixando-se cair no sofá fofo de cabedal.

- Saber do quê? Eles são uns idiotas. Eles é que deviam saber o que os espera!

- O que é que você fez? – perguntou assustada.

- Espera para veres. – respondeu cruzando os braços.

- Se acontece alguma coisa aos meus… - hesitou – não sei o que lhe faço! Não sei que mal lhe fizeram. Se você me deixou com eles porque está a atormentá-los agora? E a minha verdadeira mãe, onde está? – a sua cabeça estava a mil a hora.

- Deixando de lado a telepatia e comunicando em tom audível que sempre é um pouco mais fácil, apesar de ter de exercitar os músculos… Eles não cumpriram a promessa deles. Eles sabem que tu és especial, e sabem também que te deviam trazer a mim sempre que aconteciam os solstícios e os equinócios. Eles reprimiram a tua evolução, por isso castiguei-os. Eu sabia que hoje ia ser o inevitável encontro e pus mãos à obra.

- Sou especial? Do que está a falar!?

- A tua verdadeira mãe não é daqui…

- Não é daqui? Não me diga que é um extraterrestre com dois cornos na cabeça. Era o que faltava, ter uma mãe extraterrestre. Corpo de agulha, cabeça de ovo, olhos de mosca e cornos de rena!

- É justamente isso que vais fazer hoje. Conhecer a tua verdadeira mãe. Mas até lá será um processo muito doloroso. Por terem reprimido a tua evolução ser-te-á mais difícil explicar a situação, o teu cepticismo cega a visão além material. Mas não podemos ter pressa. Pois para conhecê-la terás que abrir mão do teu cepticismo e materialismo.

- Eu não sou materialista!

- Ah não? Então como me explicas isto? - aproximou-se a uma bacia de bronze cheia de água cristalina.

Susan aproximou-se e, como por magia, a água reflectia imagens de há muito tempo atrás. Sentindo-se recuar no tempo pensava e olhava as imagens que iam se desenrolando no líquido transparente.

Era um lindo dia, estava na escola a brincar com as amigas enquanto os rapazes jogavam futebol. De repente, alguém desconhecido pára no portão e fica a observar as crianças enquanto brincam. Uma das suas colegas aproxima-se lentamente do portão onde estava debruçado o estranho. Susan recorda-se de ter sentido um mau pressentimento quanto àquele homem.

Aproximando-se da amiga por instinto de protecção, observa quase imperceptivelmente que o estranho tira um objecto do bolso. Ninguém em volta reparou no acontecimento. Era um pequeno embrulho prateado. Correndo em direcção da amiga, esta desembrulha e leva à boca.

- Tania, não! - Susan corria na direcção da amiga, deixando para trás a boneca de pano.

Quando Susan a alcançou, já estava desmaiada. O homem pegou nela e colocou-a dentro do assento traseiro no carro. Susan tenta abrir o portão e sem conseguir, decide com muito esforço subir pelo muro. Mas era tarde demais. O carro já ia lá longe. E nunca mais viu a amiga. Voltou para dentro da escola e correu para a sala da professora. Contou-lhe tudo o que aconteceu e começaram a investigar. Então aconteceu algo de que Susan se envergonhava profundamente cada vez que se lembrava. Implorou aos pais que exigissem que se encontrassem a amiga, o raptor teria de indemnizá-las às duas pelo ocorrido, pois foram as únicas que presenciaram o rapto.

Voltando ao momento presente, Susan fica corada e trémula de vergonha.

- Que horror! Isso já é judiar. – disse tapando a cara.

- Então tinha ou não razão? – esboçou um sorriso.

- Mas eu era uma criança.

- Nada modesta, obstante. – friccionou as mãos – Indo ao que interessa! – prosseguiu com todo o vapor – O que tens contigo? – questionou olhando Susan dos pés à cabeça.

Encharcando o chão de água, Susan rangia os dentes de frio mas já nem se recordava disso. Era o menor dos problemas.

- Oh, desculpa, querida. Vem comigo.

Como que hipnotizada, Susan segue Christine por um vasto corredor com o soalho rangendo debaixo dos seus pés. Entraram num luxuoso quarto.

- Como eu sabia que hoje não me escaparias até comprei umas roupas especiais para ti.

- Eu só quero saber onde estão os meus… - Susan, pela primeira vez na vida sentia-se incapaz de falar a palavra "pais", era tudo muito recente e chocante.

- Não te preocupes, o destino lá se encarrega de lhes dar o devido castigo – soltou um riso escarninho enquanto tirava algumas roupas do armário.

Colocou as roupas em cima da grande cama de carvalho. Susan soltou um espirro e direccionou o olhar para as roupas largadas em cima da cama.

- Mas que raio é isto? – perguntou pegando com a ponta dos dedos indicador e polegar na manga de uma das peças.

- Roupa do século XIX!

Sobre a cama estendia-se um luxuoso vestido oitocentista repleto de floreados.

- O quê? Eu nasci depois da minha mãe ter morrido? Uau, nunca vi uma cena dessas! – troçou.

- Por mais que te explique não vais entender… - prosseguiu ainda vasculhando o guarda-fatos – Ah! Aqui está! – disse pegando na vestimenta como se tivesse encontrado um vestido.

_Ih, é desta. Vou virar aquela vampira do Underworld?_

- Olha que estou a ouvir-te. Gostas de vampirismo? – disse ainda segurando as roupas na mão.

- Bem, sim… mais ou menos. Porquê?

- Curiosidade. Nesta aldeia há um mito de vampiros e coisas do género. Acho que todos nós somos metade vampiros, metade anjos. Todos temos uma face negra que pretendemos reprimir até para nós mesmos. Já ouviste falar em psy-vampirismo?

- Psy quê? – hesitou.

- Psy-vampirismo. Pouca gente sabe o que é. É o dom de conseguir sugar energia vital de outros seres vivos. Não falo de sangue. Porque isso de beber sangue já é uma espécie de parafilia biológica. Mas por exemplo, uma pessoa que tem muita inveja de ti, só de te olhar, lança tanta energia negativa que é prejudicial à tua saúde. Uma só troca de olhares ou palavras pode deixar-te cansada e até mesmo com depressão. Nunca estiveste perto de alguém e depois de te teres afastado dessa pessoa não sentiste um cansaço ou desânimo repentino?

- Acho que não…

- Isso também não interessa neste momento. Veste estas roupas.

- Qual delas? E para quê? Não quero fazer figura de palhaça.

- O vestido, mas veste primeiro essas calças de vinil, essa camisa de vinil e esse espartilho.

- Oh Deus! Eu nunca usei uma coisa dessas! Ainda não me disse para o quê que as vou usar.

- Ainda é muito cedo para te dizer. Mas confia em mim.

_Confiar numa estranha? Obrigada, mas não faz o meu tipo._

- Eu não sou uma estranha! Conheço-te melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa nesse mundo.

- Ai existe outro? – troçou.

- Pff, cala-te. Veste isso duma vez e vamos lá despachar que não temos todo o tempo no mundo.

Sem querer mais discussão e ao mesmo tempo sentindo uma pontada de entusiasmo e ansiedade, Susan despe-se.

Christine repara num pormenor que a leva a acreditar que Susan era mesmo a pessoa que ela procurava.

- Não haja dúvida! És mesmo tu!

- Eu o quê? Aliás, nem deveria estar nua à sua frente! Não a conheço de lado nenhum, mas já me estou a sentir constipada e aquela roupa encharcada não me fazia nada bem.

- Esta cicatriz…

- Cicatriz? Que cicatriz? – então Susan lembrou-se – Ah! Essa cicatriz. Foi a minha prima mais velha, quando eu era bebé ela estava a tomar conta de mim e descuidou-se e deixou cair uma brasa em cima do meu ombro enquanto ajeitava a lenha na lareira com a tenaz.

Christine ficou boquiaberta como que hipnotizada.

- Que mentira! – retorquiu.

- Mentira? Como assim, mentira?

- Os teus pais são mesmo uns sacanas. Nunca deveria ter-te deixado com eles. Essa cicatriz que tens aí não foi por acidente! Tu nasceste com essa cicatriz.

- Não pode! Ninguém nasce com cicatrizes. Não que eu saiba… - abrandou.

- Essa cicatriz nunca ardeu, nunca sangrou? – interrompeu.

- Uma vez… Mas não liguei muito porque achei que todas as cicatrizes de toda a gente poderiam voltar a sangrar ou a arder. Ardia como álcool!

- Foi uma maldição. Entendes agora porque tu deverias ter vindo ter comigo mais cedo?

- Não…

- Mostra-me os teus dentes! Agora! - retrucou Christine.

Susan tinha vergonha de mostrar os seus dentes. Quando foi a primeira vez ao dentista, em pequena, o dentista assustou-se e mandou benzer a clínica. A partir desse dia Susan tinha uma certa vergonha em mostrar os dentes.

- Não vou! Largue-me! – impediu tirando a mão de Christine do seu queixo.

- Os teus caninos são aguçados, não são?

- Não, tenho tártaro. – ripostou.

- Mostra. Porque é que não mostras? Qual é o problema afinal?

- Porque não gosto! E agora… - Susan foi interrompida.

Alguém batia na porta.

- São eles! Despacha-te! – disse Christine num pulo de alegria correndo em direcção à porta.

_Eles? Mas eles quem?_

Sem a mínima vontade de sair para fora como veio ao mundo, Susan veste o que Christine lhe recomendou sem ao menos saber para que serviriam aquelas roupas.

Enquanto se vestia, olhava para o lado de fora da janela francesa do quarto. Olhou para baixo e viu cinco homens encapuçados à porta.

_Quem são estes?_

Christine abriu a porta e cumprimentou-os de forma estranha. Ao contrário das pessoas ditas normais, aqueles homens dirigiram-se para Christine com uma saudação estranha, completamente fora do comum. Colocavam o dedo indicador na testa de Christine e vice-versa, fazendo um símbolo imaginário como se fosse o ilustre símbolo de Vénus. Os homens estavam encapuçados com hábitos de frades.

_Isto é alguma seita religiosa?_

Enquanto isso, ouvia os seus passos pela casa dentro.

Quando acabava de se vestir sentia aroma de incenso entrando pela fresta da porta do quarto. Entretanto, curiosamente não ouvia vozes algumas.

_Deve ser a tal telepatia de que ela falou… Ainda gostava de ser o que vai naquelas cabeças. Boa coisa não deve ser. No fim da minha vida até devia ser canonizada, com tantas coisas pelas quais estou a passar!_

Acabava de se vestir, mas não sabia se deveria sair para fora ou ficar dentro do quarto. Talvez soubesse quando era o momento certo.

Sylvia carregava com mais força no acelerador, tanta que se inventassem uma sexta mudança ela já estaria a usá-la.

Num cruzamento nem se dava ao trabalho de olhar os semáforos. Alias, será que eles estavam mesmo ali? Para Sylvia definitivamente, não.

Ao chegarem no hospital, a velocidade era tanta que ao travar os pneus guinaram.

Saindo a todo o gás do carro mal estacionado à porta do hospital, dirigem-se em passos apressados para os caóticos corredores do edifício.

Sem se importarem contra quem esbarravam, sentiam-se se aproximando da porta dos Cuidados Intensivos.

Entraram num ímpeto e olhavam em volta como assaltantes entrando numa joalharia.

- Está ali! – exclamou Sylvia apontando como se tivesse falta de ar.

Chegaram perto e a expressão dos semblantes foi de decepção.

Era uma jovem coberta de ligas na cabeça e nos braços. Mas não era Loren…

- Não é a minha…

- O que estão aqui a fazer? Por favor, retirem-se, não é autorizado pessoal que não trabalha aqui a entrar. Saiam imediatamente, queiram fazer favor. – interrompeu um enfermeiro pegando Sylvia e Louis pelo braço.

- Mas espere! Temos que ver… – insistiu Sylvia.

- Saiam imediatamente antes que tenha de tomar decisões mais arriscadas.

Sem tornarem a insistir mas olhando em volta à procura de um sinal de Loren, saem em passos lentos, como que fazendo tempo.

No corredor esperavam por um sinal seu. Pouco depois ouve-se exclamações vindas de uma das alas. Era Loren.

Deitada numa maca, com as feridas mais abertas cosidas e as restantes cobertas de gaze, tinha os olhos fechados, uma máscara de oxigénio e repleta de fios de soro.

Louis e Sylvia dirigiram-se para a maca de Loren.

- Loren! Responde, diz qualquer coisa! – suplicou Sylvia, como se Loren não quisesse responder.

- Quem foi o cabrão que fez isto? Vou já dar-lhe cabo do couro! – Louis num impulso tira as chaves do bolso de malha de Sylvia e sai do hospital.

- Susan? Posso entrar?

- Sim, sim. – hesitou.

Christine entrou e olhou por alguns segundos para Susan.

- Estás fantástica. Olha-te no espelho!

Susan levantou-se da cama e pôs-se em frente ao espelho.

O enorme vestido vermelho assentava-lhe como uma luva. Parecia uma dama antiga.

- Estou a sentir-me como se tivesse cento e cinquenta anos... – disse ajustando o decote – Sinto-me apertada com um espartilho e calças de vinil por baixo e com este vestido pesado por cima. Não dá para me livrar de nenhum dos dois?

- Bem… por enquanto podes te livrar das calças. Mas se tirares o espartilho o vestido vai se arrastar pelo chão, mais do que já está! – disse olhando para a enorme cauda do vestido.

- Mas afinal vou para onde? Para o Alasca?

Sem responder, Christine pega no seu braço e arrasta-a para fora do quarto. Seguem pelo corredor fora, descem umas escadas e chegam a uma pequena porta de carvalho.

- Espera só um pouco. Esqueci-me de te avisar. – prosseguiu – Quando entrares lá dentro, não poderás voltar para trás. Entendido?

Susan hesitou, sentiu que não deveria ter medo e assentiu com a cabeça.

Christine deu um último retoque nos caracóis de Susan.

Abriu a porta. O odor a incenso tornou-se mais forte. Susan tossiu e recompôs-se. Não via um palmo à frente do nariz. Tudo o que via era uma enorme nuvem de fumo branco que se espalhava pelo compartimento todo. Era uma cave. Entretanto uma cave fora do comum. O fumo não dava muita visibilidade, mas Susan podia reparar que na parede estavam pendurados vários objectos. Ferraduras, trevos de quatro folhas em prata, a estrela de David, o pentagrama, uma pata de coelho embalsamada, um chifre de marfim e ao fundo, um símbolo de Vénus em néon cor-de-rosa. Tudo amuletos e símbolos religiosos, mas o símbolo de Vénus era como um logótipo de identidade. As paredes de tijolo maciço ofereciam segurança a quem ali se encontrava, menos a Susan. Depois de admirar o compartimento pousou a saia do vestido numa cadeira.

No centro da cave estavam os cinco homens encapuçados formando um círculo. Depois de Susan ter entrado, Christine dirigiu-se a eles altiva.

- Podem tirar o capuz, se fazem favor. – ordenou.

Susan apanhou um susto. Não eram cinco homens mas sim cinco mulheres. Uma loira e alta, outra ruiva e baixa, uma morena e média, outra parecia ser bruxa, uma outra tinha expressão de ser alguém importante na sociedade.

- Esta é a Susan. – apresentou Christine – Susan, estas são a Kate, Jane, Megan, Norah e Helen. A Kate, a Jane e a Megan são membros de uma sociedade secreta, mas isso de momento é irrelevante. Norah é o grão-mestre dessa sociedade. Helen digamos que é a que nos vai dar acesso a outra… bem, depois vês. – interrompeu-se.

Susan não se dava ao trabalho de pensar, pois tinha noventa por cento de certezas que alguma delas adivinharia o que estava a pensar. Se bem que deixar de pensar não é para qualquer um.

Louis seguia pela estrada deserta até à casa de Loren. O relógio do auto rádio marcava 23h00. Ao chegar havia uma multidão à volta da casa da sua irmã.

_O que se passa aqui?_

Saiu do carro e correu até ao centro do caos. A polícia desviava as pessoas para não se aproximarem demais de algo ou alguém que estava rodeado pela multidão.

Um homem estava deitado de costas, estiraçado no chão. Com os pulsos e os pés amarrados, estava ali morto como se de um animal irracional se tratasse.

_Este tipo não me é estranho._

- Por favor, afastem-se. Vamos levá-lo para o hospital.

A multidão abriu uma ala com algum esforço.

- Já não é o primeiro caso hoje. O primeiro foi mais dramático. – comentou uma senhora idosa.

Curioso pelo que ouviu Louis tenta se aproximar de onde veio a voz e ao mesmo tempo tentava ver quem era o homem estirado no asfalto. Uma maca saía de uma ambulância que acabava de parar lá perto. Louis aproximou-se da velhinha.

- Presenciou o primeiro caso?

- Se vi! Não fui a única. Estas pessoas não sabem o que perderam… O primeiro caso foi bem pior. Uma moça toda cortada, pelo corpo inteiro. Foi horrível, parecia coisa de filme de terror. – comentou.

- Era a minha irmã… - desabafou para si mesmo.

- Isso é o que todos dizem… ou quase todos. Se você fosse mesmo o irmão dessa moça saberia antes de…

- Obrigado pela informação - interrompeu agradecendo.

Tentou ver através da enchente de gente o corpo ainda estirado no chão. A maca aproximava-se com dois enfermeiros. Estes aproximaram-se do homem e viraram-no para cima. A multidão esbugalhou os olhos e soltou um "oh" de exclamação. Alguns tapavam a boca, as mães e os pais tapavam os olhos dos filhos mais novos. As mulheres viravam as cabeças contra o peito dos maridos enquanto estes passavam a mão nas suas cabeças.

O homem, ainda estirado no chão, tinha os olhos e a boca costurados com uma linha espessa.

- Vamos embora, nem devíamos ter vindo sequer. – disseram algumas pessoas.

- É o que dá gostar de ver a tragédia humana. – disse um homem no meio da multidão.

Louis aproximou-se mais.

_Meu Deus! Está quase irreconhecível!_

Enquanto os enfermeiros o levantavam para pô-lo na maca tinha cada vez mais certeza de quem se tratava.

_É o Bruce… Mas… E onde está a Susan? Será que lhe fizeram alguma coisa?_

Louis encaminhou-se para os polícias.

- Por favor, sabem-me dizer se sabem onde está a filha deste senhor?

- Já estamos a investigar. É da família?

- Sou cunhado. Irmão da primeira senhora que foi torturada.

- Mostre-me os seus documentos, por favor.

Louis tirou do bolso a carteira e mostrou-a ao polícia.

- Muito bem. Precisamos do seu depoimento, venha connosco.

- Sim, senhor. Vou segui-los até à esquadra no meu carro.

O polícia assentiu e entrou no carro patrulha.

Louis entrou no seu carro e seguiu-o.

Na cave esfumada estavam todas as mulheres sentadas no chão formando um círculo como anteriormente. Susan estava no meio do círculo rodeada por todas.

- Susan, estas mulheres acompanharam o teu crescimento desde que nasceste. Antes de terem a sua profissão são nada mais, nada menos do que profetisas. Nasceram com um dom. A Kate tem o poder de controlar objectos com a mente, a Jane tem o poder de fazer fogo ou controlá-lo com a mente, a Megan tem o poder de controlar a água e a informação genética, a Norah tem todos esses poderes e ainda o de controlar o ar. A Helen tem o poder de controlar o tempo.

_Controlar o tempo? Vou viajar no tempo? Só podem estar doidas. Isso é cientificamente possível, a não ser que já tenham desvendado a equação de Einstein. _

- Não é preciso criar uma máquina do tempo quando temos a nossa mente que pode fazê-lo muito bem, Susan. A nossa mente é a máquina já mais bem feita de toda a História da Humanidade. Entretanto o Homem tenta descobrir os planetas, as galáxias que se encontram à nossa volta quando ainda nem sequer nos conhecemos a nós próprios na nossa totalidade. – contradisse Helen.

Susan permaneceu silenciosa.

- A nossa sociedade foi formada para te proteger. Não veneramos nenhum Deus, cada uma de nós tem as suas crenças e convicções. Tu vieste ao mundo com uma missão e agora terás de cumpri-la. Não vieste parar aqui por acaso. Um flash na tua mente disse-te que deverias mudar-te de cidade, como um chip que se coloca num computador quando é construído, onde pode ser observado em qualquer lugar do mundo. E nós sabíamos pois fomos nós que fizemos o plano. E então é assim que tu vieste para aqui, puro instinto, mesmo que no fundo não saibas. Durante todo este tempo protegemos-te, como Deus protege a Humanidade. Mas agora chegou a hora de te deixarmos livre, começares do zero num lugar do qual não deverias ter saído, como Deus fez com a Humanidade a partir da história do Jardim do Éden, apesar de a maioria aqui não acreditar no Antigo Testamento. – assumiu Norah.

- E o vosso símbolo é o símbolo de Vénus porquê? Pelo menos parece… - perguntou.

- Tens razão. Somos uma sociedade secreta, não digo maçónica porque não estamos a proteger as convicções ou a religião de alguém e sim uma pessoa. Entretanto todas as sociedades têm um símbolo com o qual se definem. Como não somos uma sociedade secreta muito conhecida ou grande, não temos um logótipo próprio, por isso criamos um com o qual nos definimos. Como somos todas mulheres, escolhemos o símbolo de Vénus que é também a veneração à divindade Feminina.

Susan assentiu com a cabeça.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Christine.

- Faltam quinze minutos para a meia-noite. – respondeu Norah.

- Vamos então começar a preparar o ritual. – avançou.

Susan confusa olha em volta e observa todas as mulheres trabalhando como soldados. Acendiam velas, compunham castiçais, desenhavam círculos no chão, símbolos, buscavam enormes livros e Norah pegava num enorme espelho da sua altura e colocava-o de pé dentro do círculo de giz, junto à linha de limite, tendo as costas de cadeira como suporte. Aproveitou e vestiu o vestido de novo, desejando para logo poder tirá-lo.

_Mas o que vão fazer com isto?_

- Já vais ver. – respondeu Megan.

Louis acabava de chegar à delegacia da cidade de Loren, Bruce e Susan. Era um pequeno edifício perdido no meio de um descampado.

Entrou e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à pequena secretária cinzenta e enferrujada.

A luz branca que vinha do tecto atordoava-lhe a visão e fazia-o sentir-se zonzo, mas aos poucos os olhos se habituaram.

- Sente-se, por favor. – disse o rechonchudo delegado.

- Obrigado. – sentou-se.

- Conte-me lá então. A sua irmã ou o seu cunhado tinha tido algum contacto com alguém estranho de aparente má índole?

- Que eu saiba, não. Sinceramente não estou a ver porque alguém tenha feito isso. Eles não tinham inimigos, toda a gente gostava deles. E agora a filha deles eu não sei onde é que está, se é que está viva… Deus me perdoe…

- E a filha deles, tinha contacto com algum gang, esses adolescentes loucos que roubam e matam gente à toa?

- Acho que não. Nunca a conheci muito bem. Sempre foi uma pessoa um pouco anti-social desde que a conheço por gente. Pelo menos comigo. Mas acho que ela não se iria envolver com um gang desses.

- E algo que aconteceu no passado, que possa ter sido motivo para vingança?

- Eu não estou muito dentro dos assuntos desse núcleo família, até porque já estou a planear em fazer o meu. – soltou uma pequena gargalhada – Mas também acho que não.

O delegado arfou.

- As suas respostas não nos dão muitas certezas, mas como é da família gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

- Claro, qual? – franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Podemos revistar a sua casa para achar algum indício de vingança, contactos estranhos, etc…?

- Claro! Se a minha irmã estivesse aqui deixaria, com toda a certeza. Família acima de tudo! – assumiu.

O delegado assentiu e saiu seguido por Louis. Dirigiam-se desta vez para a casa de Loren de novo.

- Faltam dez minutos! – exclamou Helen.

- Toca a despachar isto! Já está tudo? – perguntou Norah.

Todas assentiram "sim".

- Muito bem, façam um círculo como anteriormente. – dirigiu-se para Susan – Susan, antes de terminarmos o ritual queremos avisar-te de uma coisa… Durante a tua vida inteira demos-te conselhos, mesmo que não tenhas percebido, mas agora vamos parar, a partir daqui vais seguir por tua própria conta, vais enfrentar todo o tipo de riscos sem a nossa ajuda. Quando lá chegares dar-te-emos apenas pistas de como usares os teus poderes ocultos. – disse Norah.

- Eu só quero ir para casa, para os meus pais, larguem-me! – revoltou-se.

Saiu porta fora da cave, assustada pelo que aquelas mulheres estranhas lhe poderiam fazer.

- Susan, espera! – Christine correu atrás e pegou-a pelo braço. – Não sejas infantil! Estamos todas juntas nisto. Se não cumprires esta missão… bem, durante a sua execução entenderás para que serve. Agora volta para trás. Os teus pais não são os teus pais, tu sabes. Estas mulheres passaram pelo mesmo que tu para no fim também poderem ajudar outras. Entretanto nós precisamos de ti e tu precisas de nós. Não tens mais ninguém no mundo.

O braço de Susan afrouxou e por própria vontade voltou a entrar na cave.

_Seja o que "Deus" quiser…_

- Cinco minutos. Por favor, não vamos perder mais tempo com isto… Susan, nós saberemos quando estiveres em apuros. Não temas. Não te vamos ajudar, mas podemos dar pistas. – disse Norah tentando acalmar os ânimos.

Susan assentiu com a cabeça e bafejou para o alto. Foi para o meio do círculo e ficou de frente para o espelho. A sua pele parecia mais velha que o normal e o seu cabelo desgrenhado, os olhos vermelhos de sono e dor de cabeça, e o nariz entupido.

- Pelo menos deixem-me compor antes de ir sabe-se lá para onde…

- Rápido, então. – Christine começou a compor o seu cabelo – Não te preocupes que não vais ficar doente.

- Como sabe? – desconfiou Susan.

- Já alguma vez ficaste doente? O lugar para onde vais agora, irás descobrir as respostas para muitas das tuas dúvidas.

- Como o facto de nunca ter ficado doente ou de as feridas curarem mais depressa do que o normal?

- Não tenhas pressa, já vais saber.

David e Hale encontravam-se no avião particular aterrado algures num bosque com o jovem executivo.

- Eu não acredito que fizemos isto… Tenho nojo de mim mesmo! – gritou David.

- Vocês sabiam que a missão era para ser assim. Vocês só aproveitaram a melhor altura. Eu sabia que ele ia ao vosso encontro para conseguir encontrar a filha.

- E o que ganhamos com isso, Harry? – perguntou Hale desdenhosa – Sabemos onde está a miúda? Não, pois não? E se soubéssemos? O que ganhávamos com isso?

- Fiquei a saber através de fontes secretas que ela tem uma coisa que eu quero.

- Já agora posso perguntar o quê? – replicou David.

- Não. Vocês são meros empregados, não sejam intrometidos.

- Ainda não nos disse o que ganhamos com estes assassinatos…

- Bem, já que aquele idiota do Robert não fez a parte dele, tive vocês como suplentes. Agora não sei como achar a miúda. Digamos que a partir daqui não é com vocês. Entretanto como recompensa – tira um envelope do bolso – dou-vos esta miserável quantia de quinhentos mil. Agora desamparem-me a loja. – levou um cigarro à boca.

Indignados com o desdém de Harry, pegam no envelope e saem do pequeno avião.

- Vais abrir o envelope? – perguntou Hale a David.

- Não… sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer até chegarmos ao carro.

Hale assentiu com a cabeça. Entraram no carro e embocaram na estrada que dava acesso à sua pequena aldeia.

Dentro do avião, Harry fazia contagem decrescente.

_Eles não foram espertos o suficiente para abrirem o envelope antes de entrarem no carro. Idiotas_, esboçou um sorriso.

- Quatro, três, dois, um…

Fracções de segundo depois ouviu-se uma explosão lá longe. Um carro havia explodido em plena marcha.

_Missão cumprida… ou quase._

Harry liga o avião e prepara-se para descolar daquele pátio perdido no meio do bosque.

- Dez segundos!

- Norah podes começar. Dêem as mãos e olhem para cima. – prosseguiu Christine.

Susan estava de frente para o espelho com todas as mulheres à sua volta, incluindo Christine que também fazia parte do núcleo.

- Entregamos a nossa confiança à Força Divina e dividimos as nossas forças em nome da honestidade e humildade. Somos as guerreiras do Ser de Luz e as defensoras da Paz. Em nome desta levaremos para as trevas a nossa mais nova iniciada para que depois possa chegar ao caminho da Luz eterna, Susan.

O sino da capela da aldeia dava a primeira badalada da noite.

A cicatriz de Susan ardia-lhe como nunca. Sentia debaixo da roupa o escorrer do seu sangue, como se fosse uma lâmina. Soltou um grito longo e fechou os olhos.

Na sua cabeça milhares de vozes se misturavam.

_A tua missão…um longo caminho…estou contigo…as trevas não chegarão ao teu coração…és forte, vais conseguir…ACORDA!_

Abriu vagarosamente os olhos. As figuras embaçadas iam se focando de lento, até conseguir compreender o que tinha à sua frente.

Deitada no duro e gélido chão, ia se apercebendo do que tinha à frente.

_Um quarto? O que é isto?_

Levantou-se. Olhou em volta e sentiu-se recuar no tempo.

_Que frio._

Era um grande e frio quarto de granito. À sua frente via uma enorme cama de casal envolta numa fina cortina. Encostada à parede oposta estava uma cómoda e um aparador de madeira. Do outro lado encontrava-se um biombo branco. Pela parede estavam espalhados castiçais dentro de nichos.

_Vim parar à Europa Medieval?_

Ouviu o trinco da porta estalar.

_E agora?_

Num gesto atrapalhado escondeu-se debaixo da cama. Alguém tinha entrado.

Conseguia ver a bainha de um grande vestido e os sapatos de mais alguém, um homem e uma mulher.

_Espero que não seja o que estou a pensar._

Debaixo da cama, Susan rezava para que cedo se fossem embora.

_Merda! O que é isto? Tem aranhas!_

Deitaram-se na cama.

_O que é que eu faço?_

Sentia a pressão dos dois corpos e do colchão contra si. Começou a sentir falta de ar.

_Acho que depois desta vou ficar com claustrofobia e aracnofobia. _

Por cima de si o casal ria-se. Falavam numa língua um pouco invulgar. Inglês antigo.

Mais alguém bateu à porta.

_Ufa, espero que me salve desta._

O sujeito que acabava de entrar trocava palavras com o casal. Retiraram-se os três do quarto.

_Ah, milagre!_

Arrastou-se para fora do cubículo e levantou-se. Tossiu expelindo o pó de cima do corpo e do vestido. De seguida olhou em volta tentando achar uma saída que não fosse a porta. Direccionou-se para a janela atrás de si. A lua lá em cima brilhava, num tamanho que era maior que o normal. À sua volta umas quantas nuvens carregadas anunciavam a trovoada. Mas havia um senão. A altura do parapeito para o chão rondava os trinta metros e lá em baixo o forte estava protegido por guardas a cada dez metros de distância.

_Não há hipótese… tenho de sair pela porta._

Mesmo receando o que poderia vir para lá daquela pequena porta, decidiu avançar. Não podia perder mais tempo.

Abriu a porta como se fosse para a forca, rezando para que tudo corresse bem. À sua frente encontrava-se um longo corredor de pedra com castiçais pendentes nas paredes. Ao fundo podia ouvir o murmurar de uma ou duas vozes. Avançou pé ante pé para que ninguém notasse na sua presença.

Duas sombras fantasmagóricas gesticulavam na parede que delimitava o fim do corredor.

_Ai… dói-me o estômago, preciso de comer urgentemente._

Susan já não ingeria nenhum alimento desde as catorze horas do mesmo dia, já era meia-noite e ainda estava de estômago vazio, pelo menos no mundo a que ela estava acostumada.

As sombras afastavam-se lentamente e Susan avançava receosa e ansiosa para poder encontrar um lugar onde pudesse comer sem ser interrompida.

Ao virar a esquina do corredor encontrava-se uma escada de granito. Por um triz Susan resvalava por ela e não haveria santo que a salvasse daquela queda.

Num impulso selvagem, Susan desce rapidamente a escadaria e aproxima-se das duas sombras. Eram duas aias do senhorio. Susan, como um animal voraz parte o pescoço a uma delas enquanto que a outra grita, sendo em seguida estrangulada também. Então ela ouve dezenas de passos rápidos dirigindo-se à escadaria onde se encontrava.

Fugindo aos guardas do senhor, sobe em cima do corrimão e salta para o chão duro e compacto. Os guardas aproximavam-se dela de espadas e arcos em punho.

- O que está a acontecer? – perguntou uma voz de homem atrás deles num inglês anormal.

- Creio que temos aqui uma maldita, meu senhor. – disse um dos guardas com a voz trémula.

Os guardas afastaram-se abrindo alas para o senhor.

O senhor aproximou-se em passos largos.

- Como entrastes aqui dentro, jovem dama? – disse aproximando-se.

Susan sentia-se como que a acordar de uma hipnose.

_O que aconteceu?_, olhou para os dois corpos estendidos no chão, _Céus! Eu não pude ter feito uma coisa destas!_

- Essa jovem está comigo, meu pai. – respondeu uma voz do topo da escadaria de pedra.

_Mas que…? Bem, de qualquer forma já me safei…_

Olhou para cima e um jovem descia as escadas. Tinha cabelo castanho e curto, era alto e os seus olhos pareciam o último céu azul que Susan contemplara há algumas horas atrás.

- Mas quem é? Conhecei-la de algum lugar? – franziu a sobrancelha.

- Sim… – hesitou – Encontrei-a perdida no bosque e pensei que precisava de guarida. – mentiu.

- Por acaso já vistes o que acabou de fazer? Acabou de matar duas das nossas aias! Guardas, levem-na para as masmorras! – ordenou num gesto inflexível.

- Não! Por favor, deixai-me falar com ela antes de ir para as masmorras, eu peço-lhe meu pai.

- Está bem… – grunhiu – Mas os meus guardas ficam aqui até vocês acabarem de conversar. Cinco minutos, nem mais! – afastou-se de novo em passadas largas alisando o cabelo grisalho e fino.

O jovem desceu as escadas e aproximou-se de Susan. Entretanto teria que dar a entender que já se conheciam e Susan percebeu o seu truque.

- Porque fizestes isto, Louise?

- Louise? – Susan lembrou-se do esquema e tapou a boca – Ah, claro! – murmurou quase em silêncio – Eu fiz isto porque… - baixou os olhos e fez uma pausa tentando achar uma desculpa.

Nem ela mesma sabia o porquê de tê-lo feito.

_Anda lá, diz qualquer coisa, sempre conseguiste improvisar, mal, mas sempre conseguiste improvisar._

Os guardas à volta fingiam não escutar a conversa.

- Porque eu não queria que me vissem, mas acabei por chamar mais a atenção…. Não foi?

- Parece que sim. – virou-se para os guardas – Não se preocupem! Podem ir embora, eu trato dela.

- Mas o seu pai… - avançou um dos guardas.

- Um dia isto será meu, portanto tanto faz se vocês obedecerem agora ou mais tarde. E se eu quero agora, retirem-se. – interrompeu rispidamente.

- Sim, senhor. – o guarda abaixou a cabeça e retirou-se com os restantes.

O jovem voltou-se para Susan novamente.

- Como é o vosso nome? Donde viestes? Como entrastes aqui dentro?

- Espera, espera! – Susan sentia-se confusa.

- Que linguagem mais imprópria para uma dama como vós.

- Primeiro de tudo – Susan pouco se importava com a sua linguagem – eu não sou daqui, ou melhor dizendo, acho que não sou deste tempo histórico. Segundo; não sei como vim aqui parar. Terceiro; vim de um lugar que também não faço a mínima ideia de como se chama. – expirou.

- Nada do que falais faz sentido. Tendes a certeza de estar em perfeito juízo mental? – duvidava.

- Tenho! Eu sei que se contar tudo isto a toda a gente que eu encontrar por aqui vão julgar que sou louca. Mas queres, quero dizer, quereis uma prova?

- Que prova?

- De que não sou deste tempo histórico e sim de um mais avançado.

O jovem assentiu com a cabeça.

Susan levantou o saiote e tirou a X-33 de uma tira de cabedal à volta da coxa. O rapaz esbugalhou os olhos.

- Tendes de ter cuidado com o que mostrais! Não é permitido mostrar o que as damas têm debaixo das saias.

- Não te… não vos preocupeis – agora lembrava-se de se corrigir constantemente – Na minha época até já mostram o que têm debaixo das cue… ceroulas – corrigiu-se de novo.

O jovem ficou estupefacto.

- Que falta de honra! As jovens deveriam se dar ao respeito!

- As nossas mentalidades são muito diferentes. Isto em breve vai mudar, vais… ides ver! Aqui está, uma espingarda à moda moderna. Já agora, qual o teu… o vosso nome?

- Jack… Jack Weiss. E o vosso? – perguntou olhando estupefacto para a arma que tinha nas mãos.

- Susan, simplesmente.

- Simplesmente (merely)?

- Não… só não costumo dizer o último nome, mas se assim o desejais… Lousa.

- O quê? Lousa? Donde vem esse nome? – tentou pronunciar num português defeituoso.

- Por isso mesmo que não gosto de o dizer, vem de uma família portuguesa.

- Portuguesa? Quereis dizer «hispânica»?

- Ou isso. – olhou em volta – Onde estou?

- Castelo de Hiberon.

- Não queria dizer o lugar exacto, estava a referir-me à área geográfica.

- Tendes um bom vocabulário, minha cara. No entanto não entendi o que queríeis dizer.

- Em que lugar do mapa eu estou? Em que lugar do mundo? – repetiu Susan mais claramente.

- Ah! Estais em Hiberon, ilha de Atlantia, a norte de Inglaterra.

_Isso existe?_, entretanto nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar.

Jack dirigiu-se para a grande portada de madeira e abriu-a empurrando com força. Susan seguiu-o mesmo não sabendo para onde ia.

Para lá da grande portada encontravam-se dois guardas de arco e espada em punho para o caso de ser necessário defender o castelo. Jack dirigiu-se para um deles.

- Ide lá dentro e tirai as duas aias que estão no chão.

O guarda assentiu com a cabeça e pediu licença para entrar.

Jack saía do castelo com uma arma super potente na mão. Podia matar quem quisesse no mais perfeito silêncio.

Ia entrando pelo bosque adentro até que só se via a torre superior da fortaleza. Disparou contra um pinheiro. Susan tremia de frio.

- Não faças isso! Estás doido? – Susan perdeu a noção da linguagem.

Jack olhava cada vez mais aparvalhado para a arma que tinha nas mãos.

- Estás a deitar fora as últimas balas que restam! – tirou-lhe a X-33 da mão.

- Estais a pensar em matar alguém?

- Espero bem que não, mas se não paras com isso quem leva um tiro és tu! E olha que ninguém dá conta, como o banzé que fazem as espingardas de pólvora.

- Espingardas de pólvora? – parou.

- Ah, esquece, ainda nem sequer usam espingardas de pólvora, ainda são do tempo da Inquisição…

- Chiu! – barafustou – Não pronuncieis esse nome. Se alguém nos ouve somos queimados vivos!

- Por falar em Inquisição… porque é que me chamam de maldita?

Sem responder, Jack pega-lhe pelo braço e leva-a pela floresta fora. Lá ao fundo já se podia ouvir o gorgolejar de um riacho.

- Para onde é que me estás a levar? Larga-me, estás a magoar-me! – rebelou-se Susan.

Chegaram ao riacho gorgolejante que parecia cantar. A lua estava reflectida e um pouco escondida entre os reflexos dos pinheiros da floresta. Susan colocava a mão no braço que Jack havia espremido.

_Os homens nesta época eram tão rudes, credo. O que as mulheres tinham de aguentar…_

- Olhai-vos na água.

Susan ajoelhou-se e inclinou-se por cima da água. Olhou para a sua cara e soltou uma exclamação, quase um grito.

_Esta não pode ser eu!_

Apesar de ser noite, conseguia ver bem o suficiente o que se encontrava à sua frente. As íris dos olhos eram um azul quase branco, a pele pálida e lisa como a cera de uma vela e o cabelo mais brilhante.

Levantou-se quase petrificada.

- Esta sou eu? Não pode ser! Só pode ser do reflexo da lua! Por favor, diz-me que não é verdade.

- Porquê o espanto? Agora entendeis porque vos chamam de maldita?

- O espanto é motivo suficiente. Antes de ter caído aqui eu não era assim! O meu cabelo era mais baço, os meus olhos eram castanhos-claros e a minha pele era mais morena… O que é que eu sou?

- Bem… aqui tentamos evitar dizer esse nome… mas visto que estamos sozinhos no meio da floresta, é o que nós nas nossas mentes chamamos de vampira.

- Vam… vam…pira? – gaguejou – Como assim, vampira…?

- Filha do Demo? – respondeu – Viveis à noite e dormis de dia…

- E alimento-me de sangue… - prosseguiu – Tremo só de pensar nisso! Acho que se fosse vampira sentia necessidade de sangue, mas eu tenho necessidade de comida, já não como há quase doze horas!

- Então vinde comigo, vamos para o castelo… talvez nos próximos momentos, horas, dias, não sei, fiqueis no castelo de meu pai.

- Mas se me levares de volta vão meter-me nas masmorras!

- Eu não deixo. Agora sinto-me como se fosse o vosso tutor. Confiai em mim, não deixarei que nada vos aconteça. – estendeu a mão.

Susan hesitou e deu a sua mão a Jack.

Voltaram para o castelo.

À entrada Jack dá-lhe umas últimas palavras.

- Subi as escadas e ide para o corredor da direita, a terceira porta à esquerda é o vosso quarto.

Susan assentiu e dirigiu-se para lá, enquanto que Jack ia para outro lugar qualquer do castelo, talvez buscar algo para Susan.

Enquanto vagueava pelo corredor procurando a porta, ouve outra porta na mesma ala se abrindo. Como por instinto, Susan abre a primeira porta que vê à sua frente, temendo que fosse o pai de Jack que passeava pelos corredores do castelo. Espreita e vê pela fresta alguém passando. Era mesmo o senhor.

Fechou a porta subtilmente para que ninguém pudesse ouvir, nem sequer ela. Então expirou o ar que tinha contido nos pulmões, fechou os olhos e deslizou até ao chão, recuperando o fôlego. Pouco depois voltou a abrir os olhos e olhou em frente.

_Está escuro…_

Através da janela o débil luar entrava banhando os enigmáticos objectos que se encontravam naquela divisão estranha. Um relâmpago luziu no céu escuro, seguido de um ruído sinistro.

Susan levantou-se tentando tactear o que se encontrava à sua volta tentando não cair.

Um objecto brilhava lá ao fundo encostado à parede.

_O que é isto?_

Os seus pés deslizavam no granito frio fazendo um pequeno eco pela divisão toda.

_Bem, parece que esta sala é grande, para haver eco o ruído tem que estar a pelo menos dezassete metros do obstáculo._

O castelo em si era enorme.

Susan agachou-se junto ao objecto estranho. Esticou os braços e procurou conseguir segurá-lo. Era frio, consistente e pesado. Levantou-se com esforço e dirigiu-se para a janela. Sentiu as suas mãos como que queimando. Largou o objecto em cima do parapeito da janela e olhou para as mãos. Espraiavam fumo, como se estivessem chamuscadas. Rapidamente as mãos voltavam ao normal. Susan ficou estupefacta. Olhou de novo para o objecto. Aproximou-se e conseguiu observar melhor com a luz da lua. Era um escudo de prata.

_Para que é que eles querem um escudo de prata…? Deve ser só ostentação…_

Ouve a porta se abrindo. Novamente por instinto, encolhe-se num canto da sala, perto da janela, onde o brilho da lua não chegava. Permaneceu quieta. Sentiu um balbuciar e viu uma sombra.

- Susan…? – balbuciou.

- Jack? – o seu coração desacelerou.

- Sou eu. Porque estais aqui escondida? Estava a ver que não vos encontrava.

- Ouvi alguém a passear pelo corredor e então entrei pela primeira porta que me apareceu na frente.

- Muito bem, vinde comigo se não quereis ficar aqui o resto da vida.

Olhou para as mãos de Susan.

- Céus! – de seguida olhou para o escudo a seus pés – Não podeis tocar em prata! A prata é um símbolo sagrado!

- O teu pai não está no corredor, pois não?

- Obviamente, não! Não sairia daqui e muito menos entraria aqui com ele a vaguear pelos corredores do castelo! Vinde! – disse quase ordenando.

Susan seguiu-o pelo corredor fora entrando no quarto. Jack abriu a porta e Susan entrou.

- Pronto, esta noite ficais aqui. Amanhã vamos ver o que se arranja. A comida está na bandeja em cima da cómoda. Boa noite. – despediu-se fechando a porta.

Susan sentou-se na cama e ficou a olhar a divisão.

_Estranho mas confortável._

Lembrou-se de um pormenor importante e voltou a levantar-se. Chegou ao pé da porta e puxou a chave dentro do ferrolho.

_Pronto, assim já durmo mais descansada._

Estranhamente, Susan não sentia sono. Pegou na bandeja e levou para a cama. Sentou-se e comeu como um animal voraz. Nunca se sentiu tão satisfeita na vida. Mesmo aquela comida não sendo a que estava habituada a comer, caiu-lhe tão bem no estômago que o sono logo apareceu.

Por precaução não se despiu totalmente. Tirou o vestido e ficou com o espartilho e os corsários de vinil e as botas envernizadas.

Deitou-se na cama e rapidamente adormeceu.

Acordou com o sol penetrando pela fresta da cortina. Os olhos ardiam-lhe cada vez que se virava para a janela. Levantou-se cambaleando e olhou para o outro lado da parede onde estava encostado um relógio de pêndulo. Marcava nove horas em ponto.

Ouviu um sino. Não era um sino de igreja. Dirigiu-se para o parapeito de janela e olhou para baixo no intuito de ver quem era. Infelizmente naquele lado não dava para ver, estava na zona sul e quem quer que entrasse só entrava pela ala norte do castelo.

Alguém batia à porta.

Susan vestiu-se de novo num ápice.

_Já vai!_

_- Sou eu! Deixai-me entrar!_ – sussurrava.

Susan foi a correr abrir a porta. Sentia uma vontade enorme e anormal de abraçar Jack, mas ficou-se pelo desejo.

- Quem está lá em baixo? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Era disso que vinha avisar-vos. Lá em baixo está o bispo de Hiberon, veio benzer o castelo por ordem de meu pai. Julga que a fortaleza está religiosamente desprotegida depois daquela situação de ontem. Tendes que sair daqui imediatamente.

- Já pretendia fazer isso, mas não esperava que fosse tão rápido. Eu não posso sair daqui, já viste o sol que está lá fora? Provavelmente não vou sobreviver, vou virar churrasco humano.

- Churrasco? – ficou a pensar um pouco e desistiu – Vamos embora, é a única solução.

- _Vamos_? Tu também vens?

- Sim, também tenho de ir. Se bem conheço meu pai, se ele descobrir que vos deixei ficar aqui ele expulsa-me daqui. Então é melhor ir já e não tornar esta situação pública para que toda a cidade fique a saber.

- Então sempre tenho companheiro… - abraçou Jack num impulso.

Jack sentiu-se constrangido e ficou petrificado com o abraço de Susan. De seguida, Susan beijou-o nas faces. Jack corou.

Pouco depois alastra-se o ruído de muitas pessoas subindo as escadas que dava acesso aos quartos.

- Temos de ir! Despacha-te! – sussurrou Susan quase em desespero.

- Pela janela! – apontou.

Jack aproximou-se da janela e empurrou-a, mas permaneceu estática.

Numa tentativa quase remota, Susan aproximou-se e forçou. Incrivelmente a janela mexeu-se. Susan fez mais força, abriu. Antes de poder ter qualquer reacção ao acontecimento, ficou surpreendida consigo mesma.

_Estás a ser exposta a situações que te obrigam a descobrires os teus próprios poderes._, era a voz de Christine.

- Meu Deus! Como fizestes isso? – perguntou Jack boquiaberto. – Eu que sou homem nunca conseguiria fazer isso, nem se continuasse a tentar pelos próximos cinquenta anos… bem, nem tanto.

Susan permaneceu calada e estupefacta. Jack aproximou-se e afastou-a da janela.

- Acordai! – colocou as mãos nos ombros de Susan e arrependeu-se a meio – Ups, desculpai-me, não foi por querer.

- Tenho de tirar o vestido, não consigo descer assim, vou resvalar e era uma vez a Susan…

- Tirar o vestido? Estais louca? Nem pensar! – exclamou.

- Quer queiras quer não queiras, vou tirar. Seja o que Deus quiser.

_É a primeira vez que a ouço a falar em Deus._

- Antes de vir para aqui fui obrigada a acreditar n'Ele. – respondeu.

Os passos aproximavam-se do quarto.

- Agora! Salta! – sussurrou como se quisesse gritar.

Jack obedeceu com receio. Inclinou-se sobre o parapeito e atirou-se lá para baixo. Os guardas olhavam para ele franzindo a sobrancelha.

_Mas que raio... Porque fez isto? Então não tem uma porta por onde ele pode sair?_

Susan num gesto fulminante tira o vestido e com uma navalha que estava suspensa na cintura, rasga os cordéis do espartilho do vestido. De seguida sobe em cima do parapeito da janela e atira-se lá para baixo, como por instinto consegue amortecer a queda. Os guardas ficam mais estupefactos do que na primeira queda.

_Agora cai gente do céu? Ainda por cima malditos?_

Os guardas puseram-se em posição quando Susan caiu. Jack tentava se levantar mas sentia-se como que partido.

- A maldita atirou o príncipe Jack cá para baixo! – gritou um dos guardas.

- N… não! – balbuciou Jack – Eu é que me atirei cá para baixo. – tentou falar enquanto se levantava com dificuldade.

Susan não teve dificuldade em levantar-se. Logo a seguir pegou pelo braço de Jack e arrastou-o dali para fora. Os guardas revoltaram-se, pensando logo o errado.

- Ela está a raptar o príncipe! – gritou um dos guardas correndo atrás dela com uma espada em punho.

- Ataquemo-la! – avançou outro.

Os guardas todos juntaram-se e correram atrás de Susan e Jack, que se sentia fraco demais para se rebelar contra quem quer que fosse. Susan deixa de arrastar Jack pelo braço e pega-o no colo. Ao fundo já podia ver a muralha de pedra da fortaleza, podia ver também mais espadeiros e arqueiros.

_Assim não chego viva ao destino… que destino?_

- Susan… - disse Jack gemendo – Deixai-me aqui. Continuai a vossa missão. Eu fico bem…

- Nem pensar! – respondeu quase perdendo o fôlego – Trouxe-te até aqui e não é agora que vou parar. Salvaste-me a vida e agora eu salvo a tua.

No entanto já sentia o seu corpo mais quente que o normal devido ao calor do sol.

_Não posso desistir agora. Talvez se tiver fé em Deus ainda consiga me safar. Pensa em coisas boas, Susan. Deseja… Apolo é Deus do Sol, Hades é Deus do Inferno e eu… sei lá o que é que eu sou… O meu corpo está a queimar e não sei o que fazer!_

- Estais queimando? – perguntou Jack.

- Infelizmente acho que sim. – respondeu ela aproximando-se da muralha guardada – Prepara-te. Não consegues te levantar?

- Deixai-me tentar. – respondeu.

Susan pousou-o no chão. Os guardas aproximavam-se. Jack levantou-se segurando-se no ombro de Susan. Depois dirigiu-se para os guardas.

- Esperem! – levantou as mãos - Eu não estou a ser raptado por ninguém. Estou a ir por vontade própria. Digam a meu pai que eu traí a confiança dele. Pronto, agora deixem-me ir em paz. Não nos impeçam de nada. Um dia, quem sabe, mais tarde voltarei.

Os guardas recuaram e alguns deles voltaram para os seus postos imediatamente enquanto que outros se preparavam para avisar o rei. Outros ainda olhavam aparvalhadamente para Jack e Susan.

- Consegues saltar para o outro lado da muralha? – perguntou Susan.

- Podíamos ir pelo portão, não? – respondeu com receio.

- Estamos a cerca cem metros do portão! Não sejas cagarola! – soltou uma gargalhada de escárnio.

- Cagarola? Não sei o que isso significa, e acho melhor nem saber!

Susan não respondeu. Tentando incentivar Jack a subir a muro, Susan coloca a mão nas arestas dos blocos de pedra e vai subindo impulsionando-se para cima. Sente o corpo aquecendo lentamente. A cicatriz começou a arder. Soltou um gemido de dor.

- Susan! Estais bem?

- A minha cicatriz… - gemeu tentando falar com dificuldade – Está a doer… - deitou-se em cima do muro.

Do outro lado os guardas olhavam para cima e viam uma perna pendente no muro.

Sentindo um grande instinto de protecção por Susan, Jack esquece o medo e absorve toda a sua força para subir o muro. Sobe. Aproxima-se de Susan que tinha o rosto quase desfigurado de tanta dor.

- Dói… muito… tira-me daqui, por favor! – suplicou.

- Mas o que vos dói?

- A minha cicatriz… tira-me daqui… depois explico-te! Estou a morrer! Tira-me daqui!

Jack assentiu. Pegou Susan no colo e contraiu a sua face contra o seu peito e de seguida atirou-se para o lado de fora da muralha.

_Até um dia, pai._

- Susan, Susan! Acorda!

Susan sentia a sua cabeça pior do que em ressaca. Abriu os olhos e em seguida contraiu-os. A luz era forte demais para os seus olhos. Levantou-se ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Onde estamos?

- Numa pensão baratinha, foi tudo o que deu para pagar, mas a aflição era tanta que qualquer lugar que fosse escuro servia.

- Escuro? Tu sabes como está a minha cabeça? Estou a sentir-me ressacada! – abriu os olhos e soltou uma exclamação – O que é isto? – olhou para o quarto e de seguida para o seu corpo – Não tenho roupa nenhuma! O que fizeste, sacana? – revoltou-se.

- Não sejais indecorosa! Estive a cuidar de vós durante a manhã inteira! Estive a ver a vossa cicatriz… acho que é uma maldição… - julgou.

- Eu já sabia… estou aqui neste… fim de mundo para saber também o que é essa cicatriz e de onde veio.

- Quando é que vos apareceu?

- Bem, pelo que entendi… acho que tenho desde que nasci…

- Então é mesmo uma maldição. Podemos procurar alguém que entende do assunto… - deduziu.

- Conheces alguém… ou conheces alguém que conhece mais alguém que nos possa ajudar?

- Não… mas se perguntarmos a um suburbano desta pensão com certeza saberá! – esclareceu.

Susan assentiu. Passou o resto do dia no quarto. Não podia sair pois o sol queimava-a, assim esperou a noite cair na companhia de Jack.

Enquanto Susan descansava o resto até a noite cair, Jack olhava pela janela o castelo do seu pai que muito possivelmente lhe seria deserdado depois de tamanha traição.

_O meu pai nunca me aceitará. O que é que eu faço? Já cheguei aqui, não posso voltar para trás, não irei chorar sobre o leite derramado. Quem sabe se desta forma não acabo por saber como é a vida de uma pessoa normal…_

Ouviu um ruído atrás de si. Susan acabara de acordar.

- Não aguento dormir nem mais um minuto. Acabou! – confessou.

Jack sorriu.

- Vamos lá ao que interessa.

Desceram as escadas com o soalho imundo rangendo debaixo dos seus pés. Na entrada encontrava-se uma pequena e vulgar tasca plebeia. Susan pouco se importava com o seu visual, era o mais confortável que podia arranjar. Com o seu fato que se tornava a sua identidade e reconhecimento, Susan passeava pela cidade de calças e espartilho de vinil, pouco ligando aos comentários.

As ruelas daquele bairro plebeu estavam inundadas de água estagnada, ratazanas e restos de comida. Lá em cima, penduradas junto à janela, encontravam-se roupas secando ao ar livre pendentes numa corda. As galinhas passeavam despreocupadamente pelas ruelas. Aqui e ali encontravam-se barris vazios e plebeus jogando pucarinho.

- O príncipe de Hiberon está aqui! – berrou uma peixeira.

- E tem uma maldita com ele! Fujam! – gritou um plebeu.

A periferia rapidamente virou um caos. Toda a gente fugindo mas escondidos nas esquinas só para poderem observar o príncipe. A maioria não sabia se se poderia aproximar ou se deveriam se afastar.

Enquanto que Susan seguia na frente, as pessoas iam abrindo alas afastando-se o mais possível, como se fugissem de uma infecção pestilenta. O seu ego sentia-se cada vez mais inflamado por se sentir o centro das atenções.

_Ela não devia fazer isto. Não devia andar em público…_, pensou Jack em silêncio.

- Olha que eu ouvi… - respondeu Susan – Não te preocupes. – as pessoas à sua volta ficavam cada vez mais estupefactas – Estás comigo estás com Deus… - os plebeus encaravam Susan com um certo escárnio agora.

_Deus? Ela sabe do que está a falar? Acho que é mais na companhia do Diabo…,_ lembrou-se do pormenor,_ Oh, desculpai-me…_

Susan revirou os olhos em desdém.

Enquanto caminhavam pela ruela imunda, ao fundo viram um aldeão apontando para eles.

- São aqueles! – berrou.

- Agarrem-nos! – gritou mais alguém.

Susan girou sobre os calcanhares mas ninguém tinha coragem para dizer ou fazer o que quer que fosse. Jack estava atrás dela como que esperando o que viria a seguir. Pouco depois apareceu um polícia rechonchudo correndo na sua direcção, mas com receio.

_O que é que este balofo quer? Estou em vantagem contra todos, tenho poderes, tenho armas e todos aqui ainda estão cegados pelas crenças idiotas da religião._

O polícia barrigudo aproximou-se de Susan.

- Deve ser mais uma fraude. Ela parece inofensiva, minha gente! – apregoou.

_Tens a certeza? Se eu fosse a ti tinha mais cuidadinho, _querido…, pensava Susan para dentro da cabeça do polícia. O polícia esbugalhou os olhos mas não falou uma única palavra.

_Ela já chegou a esta dimensão? Óptimo! Vamos lá pôr as engrenagens a funcionar!_, sussurrava.

Largou o charuto no descanso do cinzeiro de metal. Levantou-se do confortável cadeirão de couro castanho e ajeitou o colarinho. Abandonou os papéis sobre a escrivaninha envernizada e levantou-se deixando para trás o gabinete. Foi até à cave da sua antiga casa e pegou em várias armas. Alho, essência de prata, balas de prata, crucifixos e a sua mais nova invenção: a bola solar. Feita de prata, quando era arremessada violentamente ao chão, activava a emissão de luz captada por painéis solares, espalhando por todo o lugar um feixe de luz incrivelmente forte como se o sol estivesse mesmo ali, mas fez com a vantagem de ser apenas prejudicial aos vampiros, óptima para carnificina em massa.

Colocou uma liga à volta da cintura e pôs todas as armas que tinha juntado nos seus devidos lugares e fechou a porta de casa.

_Hora da caça…_

Toda a gente conhecia Steve Grey, mais conhecido por Hiberon Hunter, o mais famoso caçador de vampiros de Hiberon. Era venerado como um deus grego ou romano. Os poucos vampiros que restavam, ainda existiam porque não tinham tido o azar de encontrar Steve pela frente.

Susan era a sua mais nova vítima… e sabia onde encontrá-la.

- Jack, vamos fazer uma pequena demonstração para esta gente. Já vi isto em filmes, mas aqui também é capaz de resultar.

- Filmes? O que é isso?

- Para uma explicação curta, um filme é tipo uma peça teatro, só que quando os actores se enganam fazem essa cena de novo. Há vários cenários, várias personagens e não existe "Cena I" e por aí vai, não usam um teatro, usam lugares da vida real. Mas as pessoas não assistem em directo, pois os filmes dão muito trabalho. Para recordar as imagens, usam aparelhos chamados câmaras de filmar. Mas antes das câmaras de filmar vão aparecer as máquinas fotográficas, que são aparelhos em que carregas num botão e sai uma imagem num papel da imagem que tu fizeste alvo. Bem, não foi uma explicação nada curta… – assumiu Susan – Põe-te ao meu lado. – sussurrou.

Jack, mesmo não entendendo, preferia obedecer. De repente uma nuvem baça rodeava-os e tudo desapareceu, como se o tempo parasse.

Caíram em cima da calçada fria de um beco escuro. Do outro lado do beco havia uma grande rua bem iluminada por tochas incandescentes. A noite estava calma. Haviam poucas carruagens na rua àquela hora. As únicas pessoas que passeavam àquela hora eram os grandes senhores da cidade mais as suas amantes. Era a zona rica da cidade.

- Jack, devíamos cuidar do teu visual. Não podes estar vestido assim enquanto que eu estou neste estado. Somos uma equipa então temos de ter a nossa própria identidade. Não serás mais o príncipe Jack, daqui em diante serás… serás… - hesitou pensando.

- Mudar o meu visual? – olhou para as suas vestimentas – E vou vestir o quê? Do lugar de onde vós viestes vestem o quê?

- Calças, tops, saias, mini-saias, mas saias e mini-saias não são para homens, só para mulheres.

- O que são saias e mini-saias?

- Saias são pedaços de pano que dão pelo joelho… Chamo pedaço de pano porque aquilo mais parece um pano do que outra coisa. As mini-saias são pedaços de pano ainda mais curto, quase a mostrar as nádegas. Tipo faixas à volta das pernas, 'tás a ver?

Jack grunhiu imaginando o amanho. Enquanto isso Susan pega num punhal e rasga as vestes do príncipe.

- Que fazeis!? Estais a querer me pôr desnudo em plena rua?

- Se tu não fazes, alguém tem de fazer! – avançou rasgando as bainhas dos corsários verdes escuros à antiga de Jack. - Tira-me esses _collants_ _gays _da minha frente! – resmungou.

Jack torceu o nariz sem paciência para perguntar o que significavam ambas as palavras.

De seguida Susan rasgou as mangas do casaco pesado de Jack e cortou o casaco até um pouco abaixo do peito, como se fosse um colete. A seguir talhou os colarinhos folheados e as mangas da camisa leve até pouco abaixo dos ombros.

- Se tivesse um espelho havias de ver, estás um gato! – elogiou.

- Um gato? Isso significa «bonito»?

- Sim. Estás a aprender. – piscou o olho.

Jack corou.

Susan dirigiu-se para o meio da rua, saindo das trevas do beco fechado. Jack tentou impedi-la, mas foi tarde demais. Os cavalos que dirigiam uma carruagem cavalgavam a toda a velocidade e acabaram por deitar a carruagem que conduziam abaixo. Os cavalos levantaram as patas dianteiras atordoados na aparição repentina de Susan. Por sorte, não foi esmagada pelos animais robustos. Jack colocou a mão no coração enquanto via tudo acontecer. Juraria que Susan não sairia daquela ilesa. Mas estava errado. O sistema defensivo de emergência de Susan travou o tempo e os cavalos ficaram suspensos no ar como um filme em _stand by_. Conseguiu passar para o outro lado sem um único arranhão e o tempo voltou a contar.

- Susan! O que foi aquilo? Céus! – perguntou Jack totalmente aparvalhado.

Susan ficara sem palavras. Aquele dia tinha sido uma inteira surpresa para ela. Poderes que nem sabia que existiam, ou que tinha abafado enquanto se tornava uma mulher.

- Não… não sei… – balbuciou. – Vamos embora antes que venha outro! – gritou puxando a mão de Jack e correndo para o outro lado da rua..

Pouco depois surgiu uma dúvida.

- Será que aqui não tem ninguém que saiba sobre isso? – perguntou Susan.

- Na zona rica da cidade? Nem por sombras! Aqui são todos muito religiosos, se ouvem falar numa coisa dessas fogem a sete pés ou suplicam pela presença Inquisição.

- Não tens dinheiro, nada? Não me digas que te esqueceste de uma coisa tão importante.

- Tenho algum dinheiro mas é muito pouco, não chega…

- Eu tenho dinheiro suficiente, por acaso… mas aqui não tem valor… quem me dera se aqui cambiassem ou aceitassem €5,00…

- É do vosso tempo histórico? Deixai-me ver. – pediu.

- Acho que vou ter de fazer algo que não quero… algo que nunca fiz… - respondeu entregando-lhe a nota.

Jack sentiu como se lhe tivesse lido a mente.

- Não façais uma coisa dessas! É a desonra duma mulher!

- Eu não vou consumar essa desonra… mas com jeitinho consigo. Confia em mim. Acho que no fundo o sonho de qualquer homem é uma vampira. São todos uns sadomasoquistas.

- Não sei como ousais falar uma coisa dessas…

Antes que Jack pudesse acabar, Susan seguia pela rua fora tentando achar um alvo.

_Ora bem… pensando… Sou vampira, se eu quiser posso aguçar mais os meus dentes quando quiser caçar. Atraio uma vítima para um beco, mordo-lhe o pescoço e pronto. Mais fácil do que tirar um doce a um bebé!_, afiou os dentes com a simples vontade.

Jack chegou-se ao pé dela e viu os dentes caninos mais salientes que o normal. Retrocedeu quase caindo na calçada fria e dura.

- Fica aí nessa esquina, faz de contas que não tens nada a ver comigo. Vou fazer o meu serviço.

Jack ficou sem reacção, deixando-se ficar estático no mesmo sítio.

Entretanto Susan pára a meio do trajecto.

_Susan, se fizeres isso vais te arrepender profundamente. Tens de usar os teus dons para o bem, não para conseguir dinheiro._, era a voz de Christine, novamente.

_Então como é que arranjo dinheiro? Não sei para onde ir!_ respondeu Susan.

_Já experimentaste usar a inteligência para coisas boas? Aliás, já experimentaste vender algo que não precisas? A X-33, por exemplo… tu assim estás em vantagem para com os outros, isso não é justo. Tens de fazer jogo limpo._, respondeu Christine.

_Vender a X-33? Nem morta! Ela é a minha aliada! Não posso vendê-la! Se a vender vou ficar em desvantagem._, ripostou.

_É a única forma de saíres disso com a alma limpa. Senão o teu processo vai ser mais longo e arriscado e não é isso que queres, pois não?_, insistiu Christine.

Susan não respondeu.

- Susan! Estais aí? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Jack curioso.

- Ah, desculpa. Tens razão. – admitiu – Não me vou rebaixar só para conseguir dinheiro.

Jack sorriu aliviado.

- De qualquer forma, precisamos de dinheiro. – fez uma pausa e prosseguiu – Por isso, vou vender a minha arma. – engoliu em seco.

Jack não conseguiu sequer responder a esse argumento. Ficou simplesmente chocado, mas o seu rosto gritava para que não fizesse isso.

- Mas porque mudastes de ideias? Sem essa arma ficaremos mais fracos!

- Agora vai ser uma luta justa, não posso lutar contra os adversários estando em vantagem para com eles. Estaremos mais fracos mas teremos mais coragem para enfrentar a situação! – ergueu a cabeça e encheu o peito de orgulho.

Steve descia a cavalo pela Desert Avenue. A avenida estava calma, como dizia o nome, principalmente àquela hora. Parou ao pé de uma esquina e deixou o cavalo preso a um poste de madeira. De seguida entrou numa pequena porta emperrada.

O ar lá dentro era quase insuportável. Havia cheiro de incenso e poções do amor, contra o mau-olhado, etc. Havia velas acesas de todas as cores e feitios espalhadas por todo o lado. Ao virar para a direita, estava uma velhinha pequena e magra sentada à frente de uma mesa com uma enorme toalha e com vários saquinhos e frasquinhos em cima desta. Steve tossiu sem querer, anunciando a sua chegada.

- Ah, meu jovem! Entrai, entrai, sentai-vos. Trazeis boas novas para esta velha senhora?

- Temo que não. Chegou uma vítima que eu já esperava há muito tempo. No entanto eu sei que ela não é como as outras. – fez uma pausa, sentou-se e prosseguiu – Apesar de saber quem ela é, não sei _como_ ela é e não sei com quem estou a lidar. E então vim primeiro pedir orientação para saber o que fazer depois.

- Como sabeis quem é essa vítima? – perguntou a velhinha soluçando.

- Em tantos anos de trabalho, se não soubesse acho que a minha intuição tinha deixado de funcionar. Conheço-a apenas por nome. Ela não é desta dimensão. É a filha do maior vampiro jamais caçado em toda a minha vida enquanto que aqui estive, Laurent Lion Dubois, por isso sei que não vai ser nada fácil.

- Ah… estais a falar de Michelle Dubois! Conheci-a, pouco tempo depois de nascer. A mãe dela era humana, não?

- É. Faleceu no parto e então foi enviada para a outra dimensão, muito provavelmente nem tem o mesmo nome… Por esta altura deve ter dezasseis, dezassete anos, está quase uma mulher, e você sabe o que significa uma mulher vampira. Mais uma enorme dor de cabeça! Se ela dá à luz é o fim da comunidade anti-vampírica!

- Não acho que ela vá fazer isso com qualquer um. É de uma óptima, quero dizer, maldita dinastia, mas não deixa de ter as suas qualidades, meu jovem! – tossiu.

- Qualidades que são péssimas para nós! – fez novamente uma pausa – Pode me dizer através da sua experiência em clarividência quem é essa jovem e o que posso esperar dela?

- Claro, claro! – exclamou a velhinha levantando.

Dirigiu-se compassadamente a uma estante de madeira corroída pelas traças e habitada por enormes teias de aranha.

- Ainda usa os cristais para ver? – perguntou na sua linguagem corrente.

- Não, não. Já uso uma coisa mais avançada, algo que eu pensei que não existisse. Confiais em bolas de cristal? – perguntou a velhinha pegando numa esfera abandonada num canto da estante.

- Não sei. Como vai ser a primeira vez espero que resulte. – retorquiu.

- Já estive a fazer umas experiências e deu tudo bem, consigo não será diferente. – assumiu.

Steve anuiu. Estava desejoso em saber quem era Susan e quais os seus potenciais e fraquezas. Trabalhou anos inteiros para a comunidade anti-vampírica e desta vez teria que fazer um trabalho impecável.

A velhinha voltou a sentar-se e pousou a esfera quase opaca no centro da mesa sobre a toalha de linho.

- Bem, vamos ver então. Vós desejais saber quem é o vosso novo alvo. – disse ela arregaçando os braços.

Colocou as mãos à volta da esfera e falou algo confuso num latim enferrujado. Pouco depois uma nuvem branca dentro da esfera começou se condensando. Condensou-se cada vez mais. A velhinha começou a esbugalhar os olhos. Steve esperava com firmeza. O coração da velha senhora começava a acelerar. Steve tomou uma atitude rápida como um flash. Numa fracção de segundo levantou-se e virou-se de costas para a mesa, protegendo a velha nos seus braços do acontecimento obscuro. Um segundo depois a bola de cristal explodiu.

Até que pudesse falar alguma coisa, a velhinha continuava petrificada. Steve descobriu a velha senhora e recompôs-se.

- Céus! Nunca me tinha acontecido isto em tantos anos de ocultismo! – disse a velha quase sem fôlego com a mão no coração.

Steve voltou a sentar-se.

- Isso tem algum significado? Um presságio ou algo do género? – indagou com raro receio.

- Meu jovem. – disse ela levantando o tom de voz e falando pausadamente – Estamos a meter-nos em território que não nos diz respeito. Não façais nada que vos comprometa ou que comprometa alguém próximo. Quando um instrumento de clarividência se parte significa perigo. Se não somos autorizados a ver então temos de ter cuidado por onde andamos, pois se não mostrou significa que não devemos saber os segredos imorais que se escondem por trás disso.

- Não há outra maneira de saber? – insistiu.

- Não persistais. Se quereis matá-la tereis que descobrir por vós mesmo. Por mim, chega. Não arrisco mais a minha carreira e vida por causa de uma maldita. – assumiu – Boa noite. – levantou-se e saiu por uma porta das traseiras.

52


End file.
